


Сквозь пальцы искры осыпаются

by Royal_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Heart/pseuds/Royal_Heart





	Сквозь пальцы искры осыпаются

Елене Навроцкой. Люблю и помню. 

Существует поверье, что душа покидает тело в виде бабочки.

 

Освобождение по своей природе очевидно, просто и естественно, как дыхание. Многие случайно находят его и нетерпеливо отмахиваются, чтобы вернуться к своим бесконечным попыткам что-то постичь и сделать. Но есть и те, в ком приглашение находит отклик. К этим людям внезапно приходит понимание, и они с готовностью отказываются от любых поисков… Даже от поисков того, что они прежде называли просветлением.  
Тони Парсонс «Тайна, которой нет». 

 

За окном грохот грома, черное небо вспорола молния. Затишье, и шелест дождя. Начался период майских гроз. Уже второй день подряд, точнее сказать вторую ночь. Ночь – важное время для меня. Подумать, отдохнуть, отгородиться от всех, помедитировать, поработать.  
Снова удар грома. Посмотрел в окно и улыбнулся. Хорошее время. Утром будет проще дышать, во время прогулки в парке. В этом году несуразные каникулы, третья подряд рабочая суббота, но, наконец-то, будет четыре выходных подряд. А значит никакого метро. И прочего транспорта.  
В последнее время и впрямь легче дышать, странное ощущение, как будто в Москве прибавилось кислорода и резко уменьшилось количество народу. Иногда иду и чувствую что голова кружится, словно я в лесу. Так и не понял, на самом ли деле это или легкость тела и мозгов просто подарок от моих покровителей. Или мой глюк. Не разобрался.  
Осознанно работать я стал не так чтоб очень давно. Причина… ох, причина была вполне себе весомой. Все одновременно свалилось: тяжелый диагноз, увольнение из-за кризиса и невозможность долго найти работу, «друзья» отвернулись, девушка бросила. Все произошло стремительно и неотвратимо как мне казалось. Я провалился в черную депрессию и просто не знал что делать. Остатки денег стремительно утекали, а я все также задыхался от черно-серого дыма, что обволакивал меня. А потом пришли сны.  
Странные, иррацианальные, подчас пугающие и дурацкие. Невропатолог списал все это на невроз и стресс, и прописал легкие «транки». Но сны от этого не ушли, только стали мутнее и тревожнее. Кто-то приходил и постоянно чего-то требовал. Я не запоминал что мне там говорили, но у меня часто оставалось впечатление, что меня воспитывали. Вот, как дошколенка, право слово. Отчитывали и зудели. Однажды я проснулся от четко врезавшейся в мозг фразы: «Ты долго еще собираешься быть в этом детском саду? Или все же пойдешь дальше?» Учитывая, что в том сне я с какой-то компанией сидел на странно сваренных трубах, ел пиццу и пил колу, и чтоб там удержаться, приходилось причудливейшим образом извернуться, то это удивило в особенности.  
Потом был сон, в котором я долго бродил по полузатолпенному, заброшенному дому, собирал вещи, но в итоге у меня в руках остался только большой глянцевый пакет, вроде тех, что дают в понтовых магазинах, а несколько сумок и чемоданов я так и оставил. Ушел налегке, с одним пакетом, а когда обернулся, то понял, что дом тот ушел под воду окончательно, как и весь город. Я остался на взгорке, а потом развернулся и ушел. Тот, кто компостировал мне обычно мозги, нудел, что и пакет – лишний.  
А потом выстроилась цепочка странных совпадений: больной спине ничто не помогало, кроме некоторых упражнений и довольно спонтанно освоенной медитации. Когда болит так, что перехватывает дыхание от простейших движений, а пару раз отнимались ноги, уже ничем не будешь пренебрегать, если помогает.  
С медитации все и началось, а потом освоил несколько простых энергетических упражнений, после чего все и пошло-поехало. Я начал видеть. Это было странно, когда смотришь на человека, а видишь не только его материю, но и энергетику, тем более, что у большинства современных людей, она не просто непривлекательна, она отталкивающа и отвратительна. Мерзость льется отовсюду. Я рад что я еще не слышу мысли людей, было бы совсем тошно. А то мне как-то рассказали что можно услышать. Спасибо, мне хватает того, что есть. Сны поменяли свою направленность, я мог видеть людей, материки и смотреть что там происходит. Это не выглядит как физические действия, это скорее как огни, туманы всех оттенков, чернота, серость, краснота, иногда синее или голубое. Я видел как меняются направления потоков, как плавятся контуры материков, как двигаются народы. Это странно. Впрочем, еще более странным было увидеть Землю со стороны, заключенную в пирамидальную энергетическую структуру, словно высеченную из базальта, впрочем, присмотревшись, я стал различать разные участки. Но все равно, не удивительно, что на Земле тяжело дышать и вообще все очень сильно подчиненно Тьме. Планета давно попала в ее ловушку. А разумные существа жрут ее тоннами, множа ее без счета. Что с этим делать, я не знал.  
А еще был свет. Нет, не так. СВЕТ. Вот от него я балдел, там, в трансе, я мог летать и купаться в нем. Совершенно другой мир. Когда я впервые увидел себя там, то ошарашено уставился на грязное, хуже любого бомжа, бесполое существо, худое, замученное, с изможденным лицом, с длинными сальными каштановыми волосами, да еще и по пояс в болоте. Оно рывком поднялось на руках, и выдернуло себя из него. А потом поползло, неровно, отчаянно, задыхаясь и стиснув зубы. Выползло на твердую землю, рухнуло на нее и пыталось отдышаться. Увиденное так шокировало, что я вылетел из транса. Это я? Да, ответил я себе, я. То, в каком состоянии моя сущность - ужасало. Я о себе был слишком хорошего мнения. Только собравшись с духом, через несколько дней я вернулся в тот мир.  
Существо ждало меня на краю болота, и вроде бы обрадовалось мне. Не могу сказать точно, внешне эмоции не проявлялись, а были ли они моими или его, я так и не смог определить, мы были отражениями друг друга. Точнее, это был я, но в другой ипостаси. Мы начали уходить от болота, в какую-то долину, там остались отдыхать. Раз за разом я приходил и двигались дальше и выше. Оно становилось все спокойнее, безмятежнее, увереннее в себе, чище и сильнее. Волосы превратились в гладкий белый шелк, одежды – во что-то вроде длинной туники, просторного халата с широкими рукавами и штанов тоже были светлыми с какой-то вышивкой. Появилась привычка прятать ладони в рукава. Но полным восторгом стал момент, когда у меня появились крылья. Сначала они были призрачными и небольшими, потом становились все плотнее и больше, пока наконец не остановились в росте, стали в полтора меня, белые, из шелковистых перьев. Я приноровился к ним. И начал летать.  
Полет – это чистая свобода скользить в воздушных потоках навстречу свету, дышать полной грудью и ощущать вскипает радость в жилах пузырьками шампанского. Для меня не имело значение где хочется быть, мои крылья несли меня куда угодно, быстро и неустанно. Тот мир состоял в основном из гор и долин, я часто сидел на каком-то обрыве и наблюдал что там, внизу происходит. Вначале я мог спускаться, но потом потерял эту способность, воздух внизу выталкивал меня, словно плотная жидкость, ниже определенного уровня я не спуститься. Эта незримая ватерлиния срабатывала всегда безукоризненно. И там же я нашел свой дом, я же земной бомжара, вечно скитаюсь по съемным углам с 18 лет, и мечтал о своем доме, но как-то не особо складывалось. А там я нашел дом, идеальный для меня. Двухэтажный, деревянный, с большими окнами, залитый светом, и очень уютный. Кстати, я ни разу не был в том мире, чтоб там была ночь, только ясный полдень.  
Я прошелся по первому этажу, приходя в восторг от того, насколько все тут предназначено для меня. Пушистый ковер щекотал ставшими вдруг босыми ноги, пальцами я пробежался по мягкому покрывалу на диване, потрогал милые безделушки на каминной полке, погладил корешки книг в библиотеке, оказавшейся в соседней комнате. Здесь было невероятно хорошо. Я вернулся в каминный зал, лег на диван, завернулся в плед и уснул. Уснуть в трансе – это что-то невероятное. Проснулся, как от сильного толчка и резко сел, прислушиваясь. Меня потянуло на второй этаж. Я открывал дверь за дверью и видел там спальни, пока не толкнул последнюю дверь и яркий белый свет затопил все кругом, я сделал шаг и прищурился. Смотреть было очень тяжело. Там было несколько фигур, но при любой попытке разглядеть их все плыло и размывалось еще больше, глаза слезились. Пахло цветами, плюс была отчетливая, очень свежая нота лимона. Все сидели на полу, разделившись на две линии, а дальше всех, соединяя сидела самая большая фигура, сияющая золотым. Я четко ощутил как мне обрадовались.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! – это я услышал отчетливо.  
Разглядеть их я по-прежнему не мог, но мне показалось, что все довольно заулыбались. Меня ждали и я пришел домой, к своим. Даже мозгокрутство в монастыре было компенсировано радостью от встречи. Да, теперь я знал, что это были те, кто провожал меня в монастырь, а Золотой был тем, кого я принимал за настоятеля. Я все силился его рассмотреть, но от золотого сияния все расплывалось еще больше, пока вдруг во главе не оказалась статуя Будды, классический такой Будда, ярко-золотой. Это удивило, но тогда я еще не знал с кем имею дело и как легко они меняют личины. Маску им поменять – раз плюнуть.  
Я не помню о чем именно мы там разговаривали, но мне явственно дали понять, что очень рады мне. А потом мне дали большую золотую чашу, полную белой, дымящейся жидкости. И я ее выпил. На дне начали проявляться и исчезать значки, очень похожие на санскрит. Я видел как писались строки и как они изглаживались со дна чаши. Потом мне вручили книги, все три, что я видел по дороге в монастырь. Я начал с жадностью листать их, но прочесть смог только книги Прошлого и Настоящего, они были на русском и вполне вменяемо читались, а вот книга Будущего была на санскрите. Но сдается мне, что если б я знал этот язык, она была б на другом, на том, что я не знал. Не уверен, что это и в самом деле был санскрит в книге и в чаше, но очень похоже. Пока я нетерпеливо листал их, я понимал, что они улыбаются или даже ухмыляются. Настало время прощаться. Мне еще раз сообщили что рады меня видеть и книги исчезли из моих рук.  
А потом я очнулся здесь. Чувствовал себя словно оглушенный, из светлого и легкого мира радости рухнуть обратно в тьму и плоть этого мира. Сидел и тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Тело было как свинцом налитым. Не хотелось здесь быть совершенно. Впрочем, это не впервые, когда мысль о побеге посещала меня. Только это бесполезно, не сбежишь. Окажешься в еще худших условиях.  
Я откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза и раздираемый острой тоской. Сейчас я бы даже от монастыря не отказался. Что это такое? Это когда начали приходить сны, один из показательно-воспитательных, как я их воспринимал. Начинались они всегда одинаково. Я с тревогой смотрел как за мной несется какая-то аморфная тьма. Появлялась пара всадников, один из которых вел в поводу запасного коня. Для меня. И мы ускакивали от тьмы, я не оглядывался, и не очень понимал тогда, что происходит, но знал, что драка совершенно нешуточная идет. И что самое интересное, если в первые разы мы еще скакали по странным дорогам в горах, которые исчезали за нами, в последующие сны мы уже скакали по воздуху. Но больше всего в этом меня раздражало то, что мне никогда не давали задержаться и хотя бы полистать книги, которые повисали в воздухе передо мной.  
Они были одинаковыми, с кожаным корешком, бархатными темно-зелеными обложками, по которым бежала непонятная светло-серая вязь, с художественно коваными уголками. И в первый раз, когда я их увидел, я услышал странную фразу: «Они одинаковые, но разные для разных миров». Книги Прошлого, Настоящего и Будущего. Только дома я взял их в руки. Когда мы приближались к монастырю вплотную, они таяли.  
Монастырь был построен из светлого кирпича, с золотой крышей и большими воротами. Но меня подводили к воротам и пропускали через маленькую калитку, мои спутники, скрытые темными плащами с капюшонами, уходили, сдав меня с рук на руки настоятелю. Ну, по крайней мере, я его так воспринимал. И что интересно, хотя я твердо знал, что в монастыре куча народа, там никого, кроме него не видел и не общался. В первый раз, мне дали свободно походить по нему, я мог разглядеть все до последнего кирпича в стене, до гравия на дорожках. Но это если навести четкость, все равно многое казалось довольно зыбким и размытым. Хотя в нем было удивительно спокойно и я знал, что мне ничего не грозит здесь. Тут до меня никакая тьма и никакой враг не дотянутся. Гарантированная защита.  
Монастырь был не то чтобы в горах, хотя, похоже, что именно так, но я воспринимал его весящим в воздухе. Зрение подводило меня там постоянно, как и память, я никогда не воспроизведу наших бесед с настоятелем, хотя и понимаю, что они были очень важны для меня. Но память размазана у меня здорово. Вот такая у меня была учеба в призрачном мире, с призрачным учителем. И только позже я узнал, что никакие это были не призраки, а вполне реальные сущности, чей свет смазывал и выжигал многое, хотя они и старались действовать со мной со всей возможной для них деликатностью. Себе они вероятно казались белыми, пушистыми котятами, я же воспринимал их просто слонопатамами в посудной лавке. Иногда от общения с ними я зарабатывал вполне себе физические ожоги и проблемы со спиной, потому что их тяжесть обрушивалась многотонным грузом на мой позвоночник. Основной принцип светлых – ненасилие и свобода воли. Угу три раза, но это не мешает им чудесные интриги разводить. И поймав меня на очередном витке депрессии, которая, хоть и редко, но навещала меня, умудрились стрясти с меня согласие и обещание работать с ними, пообещав, если все сделаю как надо, отработаю все и сразу и больше в подобную материю не вернусь. Но пряник им показался недостаточным убедительным, и они дополнили его кнутом в виде обещания в случае отказа завершить это существование в течение нескольких месяцев и воплотить меня в гораздо худшем теле и худших условиях.  
Вот так я и начал работать. Со Светом и светлыми. Если первое дарило истинное наслаждение, то второе, в зависимости от обстоятельств вгоняло меня в депр, злило, радовало, интересовало и многое чего еще. Решив, что работа мне помешает, они меня несколько месяцев держали без нее, отсекая ее от меня, так что под конец я был гол, как сокол, не считая долгов, которых у меня было в избытке. Но потом работу мне все же подогнали. Позвонил бывший начальник и позвал к себе. Кризис пошел на спад, и работодатели обнаружили, поувольняв львиную долю персонала, что работать некому, начали набирать заново. Доходило до смешного, когда от всего отдела мог остаться один начальник и ему или ей приходилось вспоминать как это – работать без подчиненных и все делать своими лапками. Так я и приземлился в очередном банке. Тихая, спокойная работа с бесконечными таблицами и базой, мы с Николаем сидим в кабинете вдвоем. Причем самый шумный из нас я. Слушаю музыку, качаю фильмы. Да, на работе. Скоро будем переезжать в новый офис и там будет ад: опен спейс. Шум, гам и суматоха, прощайте тишина и уединение. Новым соседям еще и общения захочется. Печально. Многие околоэзотерические «гуру» любят вещать, что, мол, появляется энергия в жизни и гармония, так и мирская жизнь налаживается, вот ни черта подобного. Если твоим покровителям она будет мешать, то не наладится она. Будешь жить практически, как монах-аскет. Твоя сила в обычной жизни может просто мешать. Все чаще начинаешь ощущать, что выпадаешь в другой пласт реальности, мир, который вроде и рядом, но отгорожен непроницаемой, прозрачной перегородкой. Все чаще тебя не видят и не слышат. Несколько раз мне уже садились на колени в метро или пытались встать на место, где стою я. Это забавляло. Мне все чаще приходилось «вбивать» себя поглубже в тело, я очень полюбил прогулки по паркам и лесным зонам, но даже там я буквально витал над своим телом.  
Наутро я отправился гулять в парк, где с наслаждением блуждал по дорожкам, пока наконец не набрел на неизведанный участок. Там было довольно много народу, но это не смущало, удивительно приятная энергетика шла от молодых деревцев, почти саженцев, сбрызнутых бело-розовой пеной лепестков. Там было хорошо, постоял, повпитывал в себя сладкую благость. А потом отправился шататься дальше, пару раз наткнулся на одну и ту же группу народу с двумя большими псинами, одна похожая на черного водолаза, вторая помельче, они радостно кинулись со мной здороваться. Не люблю собак, особенно больших, а вот они ко мне почему-то липнут. Хозяева отозвали и они послушно отошли, но все равно оглядывались постоянно, по-моему, предлагая поиграть.  
Помог открыть дверь в подъезд соседке-пенсионерке, пока она искала ключи, перекинулись парой, незаметно снял с ее кофты пару ольховых сережек, разговорились.  
\- Вы в парке гуляли? – вежливо спросил я.  
\- Ах, нет, хотела, но сил не хватило дойти. Мне сказали, что сакура цветет. Хотела сходить посмотреть, но не смогла дойти.  
\- Так это сакура была? – дошло до меня. Я, конечно, тот еще ботаник-любитель.  
\- Да, сакура, а вы видели?  
\- Да, видел, - подтвердил я. – А я-то думал, что ж там так хорошо.  
\- Ой, успеть бы, а то, говорят, она очень быстро отцветает.  
\- Сегодня еще была. Может, вы завтра сможете?  
\- Может быть, - согласилась она.  
Однако, когда на следующий день, я пришел в то место, цвета уже не было. Все лепестки лежали на земле, ей не повезло, цветения она так и не увидела. Может быть и мне стоило загадать желание или что там делают в таких случаях?  
Придя домой, залез на ютуб в поисках чего-то новенького и напоролся на концерт Грегорианцев. Просмотрел его в оцепенении и восхищении, даром что обозвали они его «Темной стороной псалма». Странное дело: их музыка по сути – очень качественный, профессиональный, мягкий, но рок, смешанный с грегорианскими мотивами, но по ощущениям на рок совершенно не похож. Поясню, когда-то я слушал в основном рок, русский рок, но после 25 как отрезало, теперь его, также и как шансон с рэпом и попсой, слушать почти не могу, потому что жесткие, низкие вибрации. Ну кому бы понравилось, если бы его лупили кулаком по животу – от лобка до солнечного сплетения, в зависимости от жанра, коллектива и песни? Никому, и мне, понятное дело, тоже это не нравится. Так вот, даже их «рокопопсовые» песни часто вызывают у меня ощущения, как от Баха. От солнечного сплетения идут вверх мощные вибрации, даже те, что такое по идеи вызвать не могут. А многие вещи «идут» гораздо выше по вибрациям, даже самые низкие и жесткие вызывают максимум вибрацию и ток по коже, ну иногда ноет солнечное сплетение, когда уж очень активно вступают ударные.  
Самое удивительное, в этом коллективе есть Свет. В почти каждом его участнике, хотя, как там в одном из комментариев написали: «сборище сатанистов на балу у Князя Тьмы». Ему бы такие помощники, обращающие своих слушателей к Свету, понравились. Для меня осталось загадкой как, при внешне не слишком светлой атрибутике и своеобразному жанру, они остались светлыми. Даже на то, что они первоначально использовали хоралы, не спишешь – христианское творчество не слишком-то светлое. А тут – почти ангельское что-то временами мелькает. Хотя.. я присмотрелся. Большая часть Света шла извне. О, как! Это необычно, чаще всего как раз идет из самого человека, откуда же Свет? Впрочем, когда до меня дошло, кто их покровители, все вопросы отпали, поржал и махнул рукой. Ну их, культурный проект. А еще в который раз порадовала целостность представления, все на месте: костюмы, грим, музыка, освещение, атрибутика, движение; а не как у наших – выступления идут часто на уровне квартирника, оформленного по принципу «с миру по нитке, голому – рубашка».  
Когда я только начинал, я много лазал по всяким околоэзотерическим форумам и сайтам. Сейчас эти рассуждения на уровне деревенской магии, у меня вызывают только желание закрыть глаза и больше никогда этого не видеть. Спекуляция и дешевка. Ну так вот, невероятно умилили и позабавили рассуждения начинающих видящих о том, что они видят ангела внутри каждого, даже самого темного человека. И снисходительные поучения умудренных, что не только это надо уметь видеть. Так вот, в людях нет ангелов. В некоторых, к сожалению, не слишком многочисленных, есть Свет. И даже те, у кого он есть умудряются от него отказаться и нажраться мерзости и Тьмы. А большинство уже рождаются такими. В них серости Пелены под завязку уже в школе, потому что здешнее общество как-то категорически не приспособлено для жизни в Свете. Скорее уж, наоборот. Большинство исповедуют закон курятника и признают только право сильного. Что только и питает Тьму. Кстати, еще один момент активно пропагандирующийся на таких сайтах - за любые такие услуги надо платить – Тьму только усиливает. Очень все по разному бывает. У кого-то дар такой, что он в принципе ничего взять не может, у кого-то – только по принципу «сколько не жалко». У кого-то можно брать, у кого-то ни в коем случае. Очень смешат рассуждения при этом про неотработанную или незакрытую карму. Чушь. Только, когда очередного магуя постигнет не очень веселый вариант расплаты, он вряд ли подумает, что он нарушал собственный расклад.  
Я не так давно осмыслил систему запретов, бытовавшая до прихода христианства и ислама, когда-то накладывающихся на человека, иногда странных и дурацких с виду, но сдается мне, что логика в этом была. Видать, его или ее просматривал видящий, и говорил, что нельзя делать при любом раскладе, некие индивидуальные запреты, например, нельзя, чтоб другой сенс лечил, только у врача или сам. Жаль, что многочисленные «гуру» выкручивают мозг своим ученикам, берут немаленькие деньги, но так и не озадачиваются вопросом безопасности. Наоборот, у меня вообще подозрение, что они вполне намерено топят учеников. Ну а как назвать, например, то, что не видящих ни фига остолопов сажают на лучи и привязывают к эгрегорам? Рейкисты очень любят это делать, в итоге получается чаще всего дикарь с дубинкой, который крушит все, не видя. Зато ходит, наполненный сознанием собственной важности. И мерзостью Пелены. Или Тьмой.  
Ее многое что питает, начиная с канонических смертных грехов заканчивая всей подлостью сегодняшней «деловой» жизни, вне зависимости от круга, от бандитов до чиновничьей среды. В нынешнем мире, человек постоянно с ними соприкасается: пошел в поликлинику, пришел в офис, зашел в магазин. В поликлинике тебя чуть не разорвала бравая толпа пенсионеров-инвалидов, в офисе получил по шапке от начальства для профилактики, узнал, что за твоей спиной говорят милые коллеги, в магазине подсунули просроченный или на грани истечения срока годности товар, малейшая вспышка негатива, бытового или семейного, способна всколыхнуть Тьму. Жить в миру и не нахвататься Тьму от людей, которые являются главными ее проводниками не так-то просто.  
Конечно, утверждать, что люди только сами это делают, неверно. Им в этом отлично помогают темные демоны, которые с удовольствием подливают масла в огонь. Толкнут костяшку домино, и с наслаждением наблюдают как катится цепная реакция. И скромненько постоят в стороне, «мы тут ни при чем». Кстати, их достаточно много среди начальников всех мастей, чем они пользуются и выражение «сосать кровь подчиненных», в их отношении имеет почти буквальное значение. Кровь не кровь, но Свет отсосут за милую душу. Зачем он им? Затем же за чем и людям: прийти в себя, подлечится, получить сил. У нас в конторе весь топ-менеджмент такой. И общение с ними я стараюсь минимизировать. Недавно уволился зам Николая, на меня хотели повесить его функции, повысив зарплату; наотрез отказался, сочинять дурацкие презентации, а потом часами сидеть в компании темных – удовольствие более чем сомнительное. Особенно меня передергивает от финансового директора. Вы бы смогли общаться с человеком, у которого мало того, что Тьма постоянно из глаз смотрит, так и еще вы бы вместе с его лицом видели черный череп? Или он сливается с его лицом, или виднеется чуть сзади и выше головы? У меня и так много сил уходит на то, чтоб шухарится от них и чтоб они меня не трогали. Самое главное, не почуяли и не догадались кто у них работает. Мне иногда кажется, что они просто хохочут до слез, наблюдая за людьми и презирая их до глубины души. Ничто, пыль под ногами.  
В принципе, можно быть и светлым, но это же нужны знания, нужны усилия, чтоб не упасть во Тьму, пройти по грани. А что сейчас делают? Старательно выращивают подрастающее поколение гопниками. Управляемым стадом, потом очень удивляются, когда стадо вдруг начинает бунтовать и громить все кругом. А ведь то, что было это только цветочки. Самое страшное еще впереди. Происходящее множит страх у демонов, а их действия множат страх у людей, и Тьма получает новую порцию топлива.  
После концерта Грегорианцев я был в хорошем настроении, но это совершенно не подходило для медитации и работы. Как я работаю? В основном через меня проходят лучи Света, которые направляю на выделенный мне регион. Он светлеет, но самое главное я ставлю метки. Метки, которые остаются на определенных людях и которые мне пригодятся в будущем. На мне Москва и практически вся европейская часть России, я вижу работу коллег и за Уралом, и западнее, но мы с ними не пересекаемся. Я очень бы хотел встретиться или хотя бы просто пообщаться как-то, например, по интернету, но мне дали понять что лучше этого не стоит делать. В медитации я как-то встретил парня, похожего на буддийского монаха, мы немного поболтали, а когда я спросил его о встрече, он улыбнулся и спросил меня готов ли приехать к нему в Гималаи? Так далеко я не был готов, спина периодически дает о себе знать, и ноги, хоть больше и не парализованы, но не настолько хороши и подвижны, чтоб я по горам лазал. Нет, врачи диву даются моим результатам, но несмотря ни на что, я не рискну оказаться беспомощным. Я не святой, что бы кто там не говорил, а опыт парализации был слишком страшен, чтоб я хоть как-то это дело провоцировал. Кстати, когда мне говорят, что или мне или я должен платить, я мог бы спокойно отвечать, что я уже заплатил – своим телом. Как бы недвусмысленно это не звучало.  
Больше я его не видел. Хотя к монастырю его приближался. Но нет так нет, хотя иногда волком хочется завыть от невозможности поговорить обо всем, что мне интересно. На работе боже упаси о подобном заикнутся, хотя иногда в столовой я слышу как треплются девчонки об очередной шизотерической херне, среди родственников? Ну тут ситуация странная, точно знает только мама, остальные мной вечно недовольны, мне не верят, но догадывается и, самое смешное, если что-то прихватит сначала бегут ко мне, а не к врачу. У меня осталась пара друзей, но они все далеки от этого. С покровителями моими.. ну они выдают ЦУ и невнятный мануал, и дают пинка. Это в их понимании общение, причем нежное и пушистое. Светлые сущности вообще имеют обыкновение только требовать. Мозг могут вынести – никакому начальству не снилось. После них можно долго сидеть контуженным, оглохшим и ослепшим, да еще и с ожогами. Реальными такими ожогами первой степени. После этого я понял как образуются стигматы. И половина разговора в голове не удерживается. Иногда почти ничего. Только требование: «Работай!»  
Информативно, не так ли? Вот так и живем. Иногда у меня один сплошной мат. Впрочем, за возможность летать в их мире, а летаю я только там, я готов им простить многое. Там хорошо, счастливо и спокойно. Здесь от моих крыльев никакого толку, да они и здесь у меня появились, энергетически я имею в виду. Но летать я так и не могу. Да, летчиком мечтал быть, и даже космонавтом. Но увы. Теперь полеты только там.  
Давненько я не просыпался с мыслью «утро добрым не бывает». Но теперь я сонный и невыспавшийся, топал в метро. Иногда попадались люди с моими метками, я их обновлял на автомате, а то они имеют обыкновение сползать, хотя по идее я их шлепал на макушке. Когда все это только начиналось, я, эксперимента ради, ходил по улице и лепил лучом метки. Почти все они рассыпались белой пылью, и не думали задерживаться. Это наводило на грустные мысли. Метки держались только на светлых людях, а таких оказалось очень мало. Причем, к моему огромному удивлению большое количество таких начало стекаться в Москву, причем не только за деньгами. Москва – темный город, а вот Подмосковье – светится. Правда, в последнее столица сильно посветлела, очень заметно. Сначала из темной она стала сумеречной, потом, довольно быстро, смотришь сверху – похожа на прозрачные, ранние летние сумерки, а сейчас просто светло.  
В офисе плюхнулся на свое место и, поздоровавшись с Колей, уткнулся в экран. Таблицы, таблицы, хорошо, что не припахали на новый проект к айтишникам, а то они сейчас сидят до трех часов ночи, мне это совершенно не улыбается. Не сразу понял, почему странные переливы ворвались в привычную музыку, это запел мой мобильник. Сцапал его и улыбнулся: звонил Рустам.  
\- Ну, что, гостиницу я забронировал, - деловито сообщил он. – Так что ты топаешь сегодня на вокзал и покупаешь билеты.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился я, тем более что до Павелецкого идти всего ничего.  
\- Вот и отлично, когда купишь – отзвонись, - все также серьезно продолжала жужжать эта пчелка Майя. И дал отбой.  
Я хохотнул. Мы познакомились лет 7 назад, когда я активно вливался в тусовку корпоративных работников, которые все из себя такие успешные и амбициозные, а он уже вовсю строил планы порвать с этим раз и навсегда. Что и сделал вскоре одним махом. Родители его были в диком шоке, это был один из немногих его скандалов, первым, пожалуй, был, когда он наотрез отказался идти учится в Губкина.  
\- А что, у нас ты должен получить инженерное образование, родить ребенка и только тогда ты человек. Ну и отцу в голову не приходило, что может быть по-другому, и не я буду первым в третьем поколении инженеров-нефтяников в нашем семействе. Хорошо, что брат с сестрой имеются.  
Его попытались после уломать идти на врача, как мать, но и там он стал на дыбы. Не хотелось ему все, в итоге поперся на какой-то маловразумительный в свете нашей действительности социальный менеджмент. Самое убойное, что им он сейчас и занимается, и совершенно счастлив. Точнее занимается сиротами и брошенными детьми, в том числе и беспризорниками. Работает в одном из частных фондов, который имеет сеть маленьких детдомов по Москве и нескольким областям, и активно занимается пристраиванием детей по семьям.  
От него я узнал, что в детдомах Москвы нет здоровых детей, всех их расхватывают еще до годовалого возраста, что за такими очередь, а вот больными надо заниматься, лечить, восстанавливать, и они и остаются. Рустам мне с горечью рассказывал про жуткие цифры инфацида в стране, он же плевался на попытки запретить аборты.  
\- Дебилы, - ругался он. – И сейчас аборты не всем доступны, и что они делают? За аборт почти всегда, но требуют заплатить, а вот роды обязаны принять бесплатно, вот и рожают, потом пишут отказные или выбрасывают в мусорку новорожденных. Те, кто выживают, а дети от таких матерей совершенно больные часто бывают, там же никаких условий и часто пьянство и куча еще всего, включая то, что она будущего ребенка всю беременность ненавидит. Вот получаются тяжелые инвалиды, хотя бывают и очень хорошие, здоровые детки, но таким везет больше, их чаще в семьи забирают. А запретят аборты – все равно будут делать только черте как и черте чем, или убивать будут уже родившихся еще больше. Ну и отказники, конечно же, куда без них. Как будто кто-то специально растит целую армию непонятно для чего.  
Вот такая у него веселая жизнь, когда он полумертвый от усталости приходил домой, а там еще был и я. Это у него я пережил самый страшный период в своей жизни, иногда там жила и мать. Но к ней я возвращаться не хотел, а с ним было как-то нестыдно. Я не знаю, как случилось что он мне вдруг позвонил, когда я уже лежал никакой и не знал, что делать кроме того как свести счеты с жизнью. Он тут же примчался и был у нас жутко тяжелый и неприятный разговор, после которого я выл и рыдал у Рустама на плече. Дав немного очухаться, на следующий день он запихнул меня в машину и отвез в один из специализированных детдомов, показать, что за дети там есть и как это выглядит. После такой экскурсии я несколько недель с дикими криками просыпался посреди ночи. А наши отношения переросли из приятельских, с редкими встречами, в крепкую дружбу, настоящую, я и не думал, что такая вообще бывает, потому что почти все кого я знал растворились на горизонте практически мгновенно, стоило им узнать что со мной случилось. А он еще и забрал к себе, пинал чтоб я занимался, более того, среди его родственников оказался шикарный остеопат и физиотерапевт, который довольно долго со мной возился. Деньги Аскер так и не взял с меня, в этой семье вообще странноватые отношения, но это настоящая семья. Меня не без удивления, но приняли, и я остался с ними. Отец Рустама плюнул на свои амбиции в отношении сына, и теперь просто молча переводил на его карточку немалую сумму, значительную часть которой тот продолжал тратить на «своих» детей и все наладилось. Суровый, замкнутый мужик, он не был особо многословен, но все же всегда интересовался своими детьми, обсуждал с ними какие-то темы, играл в шахматы, но чаще всего он сидел с книгой в руках и впитывал в себя весь шум своей семейки. Здесь всегда сидели вместе по вечерам, в одной комнате, мало кто сидел закрывшись, как было у меня, тут никто не говорил: «Отвали, я занят», как было у моих, тут любили сплетничать, но всегда интересовались тобой и всегда готовы были прийти на помощь тем, кого считали своим и им в голову бы не пришло выставлять за это счет, как я нередко видел в своей жизни.  
\- Они считают, что отрабатываю грехи всего рода, поэтому смирились и поэтому помогают, - ржал Рустам, но в его голосе была гордость. И нежность.  
\- Тебе нормально, что отец тебе постоянно дает деньги? – рискнул спросить я. Все-таки тридцатилетний мужик, а получается по большей части родители его содержат.  
\- Мне – нормально, - спокойно ответил он. – Я им даю то, что никто им больше не даст.  
Отношения покачнулись, когда Рустам встретился с Аленкой. О, там была буря два года назад, но они забили на всех, и на ее родителей в том числе, и поженились через 2 месяца после знакомства. Страсти кипели нешуточные: не та нация, не та религия – притом, что Аленка равнодушно сняла свой крест еще в школе, а Рустам был и вовсе атеистом-, не тот возраст, он старше на 8 лет, какой кошмар! В общем, Содом и Гоморра в двух, отдельно взятых семействах, но Вероны не случилось и на том спасибо. Потом все успокоилось, родители познакомились и смирились и взгляды из осуждающих превратились в выжидающие.  
\- Всё внуков ждут, - веселился Рустам, когда я с удивлением обнаружил у него целый склад советских учебников и спросил зачем ему. – Вот и я начал готовится заранее, а то нынешнее образование – это полный трындец и бред. А нашим нужно будет нормальное образование, все троим, - зубоскалил он. – Ален, троих родишь? – подколол он жену.  
Она как раз проходила мимо и недолго думая, шлепнула его по плечу.  
\- Троих? Обойдешься! Двоих тебе хватит.  
\- Почему советские-то учебники? – чуть позже уточнил я.  
\- А ты посмотри, чем старше, тем они вменяемее. В наших приютах учителя комбинируют более старые и более новые, и так и работают. Но только не современные, они вообще нечитаемые. Подготовкой к тестам занимаются очень мало. У нас учат соображать. А сейчас учат галочки ставить.  
Я начал листать учебники и офигел: если бы в мое время были такие учебники, написанные ясным и четким языком, я бы и больше понимал, и больше интересовался темой. Кстати, после того как посмотрел учебники по астрономии, начал искать современные книги по космологии и жизни Вселенной, конечно, те учебники сильно устарели, но они написаны были так, чтобы заинтересовать, и главное понятно! А нынешние, мне иногда кажется, что пишут с целью запутать все еще больше, показать ученость автора, или точнее, так, что без учителя не разобраться. Да и учителя сейчас в массе своей не блестящи. А в старых учебниках без конца писали: «На самостоятельную работу» или «На самостоятельное изучение». И материал подавался исходя из этого, ученику не надо было продираться сквозь трясину слов и ощущать себя дауном. А учебник математики! Блин, да после учебника 58 года, я бы не имел никаких проблем ни с алгеброй, ни с геометрией в школе, а они у меня были! А после школьной астрономии я открыл для себя Сагана, Хокинга, Шкловского, Волкова, Сурдина. Раньше и мысли не было читать подобное, было неинтересно; я теперь еще и с восторгом искал и видеоматериалы по космосу.  
\- А учебники по истории?  
\- С этим сложнее, - помрачнел друг. – Нормальных школьных учебников у нас, по-моему, вообще ни разу не выпускали. Из вменяемых я видел только вузовские.  
\- Жаль, - заметил я.  
\- Еще бы, но мы что делаем свои материалы, компиляции жуткие, конечно, но лучше, чем есть. Для детей постарше чаще просто берем вузовские книги.  
Вот такой у меня друг, немного странный даже для меня, умудрившийся сохранить свой свет, веру и терпение, несмотря ни на что. Я тогда даже не знал, что можно вот так возиться, да и что греха таить, просто взять под опеку малознакомого человека. Без просьб, без жалоб, без нытья. У него было какое-то непоколебимое спокойствие и уверенность в своей правоте. Он мне показал, как можно жить и быть по-иному. Как это быть настоящим человеком, не меняя своих убеждений и взглядов, день за днем, кропотливо, незаметно, делать тяжелую, часто совершенно неблагодарную работу.  
\- Почему ты это выбрал? Ведь большинство из них или погибнет рано или поздно в криминале, или все равно будут инвалидами, или сбегут от тебя и все похерят.  
\- Кто-то останется жить и получит шанс на нормальную жизнь. И кто-то будет даже счастлив. Даже если я спасу десяток детей, то я уже все свои труды оправдал, а я вытаскиваю больше. Хотя социализировать многих из них – ад кромешный. Это дети и за них стоит побороться.  
И с каждым разом Света в его черных глазах становилось все больше. И в Аленке тоже. Это была настоящая семья, настоящая пара, душа радовалась, когда я смотрел на них. Это Аленка придумала ездить по городам, недалеко от Москвы, ну куда можно максимум за ночь добраться, и выходные проводить там. Когда они только поженились, с деньгами у нас было туговато, и это было довольно забавно видеть, как привыкшие к комфорту ребята с недоумением понимали, что надо брать плацкартные места и самые дешевые гостиницы. Но было весело, а в скольких местах я с ними побывал. Я им невероятно благодарен за все. И за то, что они как само собой разумеющиеся сделали меня практически частью своей семьи. Вот и сейчас мы всей нашей маленькой компанией собирались наконец в Ярославль.  
Хорошо, что билеты можно купить на любом вокзале, а не делать черте какие круги по кольцевой, довольно думал я, возвращаясь с обеда. И наткнулся на одну из сотрудниц, на которой метка держалась довольно-таки неплохо и даже высоко. Не пойму в чем конкретно дело, но мои метки сползают и на лицо, и даже могут до живота дойти. 

 

Я слегка пошаманивал, и наше купе всегда не досчитывалось четвертого пассажира, или это был кто-то из друзей-приятелей. Вот и сейчас мы были втроем, за окном проплыли последние московские пейзажи и мы, после недолгих разговоров, расползлись по своим полкам, Рустам на верхнюю, мы с Аленкой – на нижние. Я все еще не рисковал залезть так высоко. Убаюканные мерным покачиванием и перестуком, а еще больше – усталостью после рабочей недели, мы отключились очень быстро. Хоть меньше четырех часов, но их лучше поспать.  
Я проснулся среди ночи, не сразу поняв, что меня разбудило. Кожу ощутимо морозило, хотя я лежал под не по сезону теплым одеялом. Кто-то шел по коридору. Кто-то темный и очень сильный. Вот только этого счастья не хватало. Хорошо, что перед сном на автомате поставил себе блокаду; оставалось надеяться, что ее хватит и меня не почует. Дурацкая ситуация, но по сути это похоже на позицию поросенка из детской сказки «Меня нет, я в домике!» Проблема в том, что сейчас я ничего большего сделать не мог, пока, по крайней мере, он не уснет. Очень осторожно проследив его путь, я чуть не взвыл: полное купе темных! Причем не самых слабых, а вполне себе мощных.  
Дождавшись пока они там все угомонятся и уснут, я перевернулся на спину, выпрямляю позвоночник, и навесил еще кучу защиту и на себя и на ребят, стараясь, чтоб она не вызвала подозрений, а лучше вообще была незаметной. Высший пилотаж, когда тебя просто не видят и не замечают, потому что ты выше их по вибрациям и развитию. Вниз можно глянуть, и на своем уровне отсмотреть, но уровень выше не заглянешь, если только не дадут, хотя иногда можно почуять. Но при коллективной работе очень даже и повыше заглянуть, не сильно, но все же, лучше чем было.  
Когда открыл глаза, то увидел свесившегося с полки и внимательно на меня глядевшего Рустама.  
\- Ты в порядке, Олег? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Конечно, - отозвался я, переворачиваясь на бок. Рустам чрезвычайно одобрительно относился к моим занятиям йогой и медитацией, считая последнюю отличным успокоительным. Он ее считал релаксацией, но он крайне подозрительно смотрел на меня за работой. Чем они внешне отличаются? Да практически ничем, но он безошибочно чуял. И мы оба это знали. К энергетическим делам он относился крайне скептически, хотя сам обладал немалой силой. И при нем я на эти темы не заговаривал никогда.  
Утро началось с привычной беготни по коридору и очереди в известное заведение, я как раз рядом с ним и столкнулся с одним из темной компании. Холод на несколько мгновений окутал меня своим пологом, но он скользнул по мне безразличным взглядом и вернулся к своим. Вроде как маскировка не подвела. В купе Аленка уже собрала, расчесав, волосы в привычный гладкий хвост и красилась.  
\- С добрым утром!  
\- Привет! – мы не виделись еще сегодня, я ушел, пока она спала, а она ускакала в другой конец вагона, где очередь была меньше.  
\- Красоту наводишь?  
\- А как же! Но я сегодня совсем чуть-чуть.  
Аленка еще не выросла из убеждения, что без косметики нельзя показываться на людях. И ее «чуть-чуть» состояло из энного количества коробочек и тюбиков. Весьма немаленького на мой взгляд, Рустам махнул рукой на это дело: «Потом сама поймет», но все же их было меньше, чем два года назад, когда я лицезрел процесс в первый раз.  
На перроне, несмотря на начало шестого рассвело уже достаточно, и я снова столкнулся с той группой темных, причем их встречали. Группа не более светлых созданий, чем они сами. Тут планируется шабаш на Лысой горе? Что-то концентрации Тьмы на единицу площади тут великовато, и это притом, что я просматривал город перед поездкой, он мне показался довольно-таки светлым.  
Один из встречающих мазнул по нам «сканом», я поежился, опять заморозило, несмотря на ясное небо и довольно теплую погоду. Вот же гады, сифонят по-черному, им плевать на законы. Он явно колебался и проверил несколько раз. Но ничего не нашел и досадливо наморщив нос, пошел вместе с остальными к машине. Белобрысый крепыш открыл перед ним дверь. Надо бы их запомнить и больше не пересекаться за два-то дня. Но проблема маленького города в том, что в нем все друг на друга натыкаются.  
Я попробовал разрулить линии реальности так, чтоб мы не пересекались, выходило плохо, пласты мигали, наплывали друг на друга, и упорно возвращались в свое положение. Странное дело вместо того чтобы сойтись на магистрали, сетка реальностей ветвилась все сильнее. И это настораживало. Обычно сетка реальностей мне подчинялась, иногда корректируясь под влиянием внешних факторов, тут главное не порвать все связи, а тут она активно сопротивлялась. И все норовила выстроится в прежнем порядке, да еще и усложнится.  
Не новых ли знакомцев рук дело? Просмотрел, да нет, вроде не они, кто-то еще. Точнее, что-то еще. Нечеловеческое влияние. Происходящее нравилось мне все меньше. Я уже был готов предложить ребятам покупать билет на ближайший поезд на Москву и уезжать туда. Или куда угодно, лишь бы подальше. Но как это объяснить? Мне та гоп-компания не понравилась? Да мы их видим в первый и, скорее всего, в последний раз. Левая пятка зачесалась? Но тут Рустам позвал меня к такси.  
Побросав сумки в своих номерах и приняв душ, мы, покемарив в постелях с пару часов, сидели и завтракали в ресторанчике при гостинице. На предприятия общепита мы обращали пристальнейшее внимание, ибо травиться совершенно не хотелось, и потому постоянно выспрашивали рекомендации на это дело у уже побывавших в интернете. Или же, на крайняк, пользовались сетевым фастфудом. Аленка со спокойной душой лопала там, при том, что в Москве даже близко не приближалась к ним. А приучил нас к этой мысли один приятель, который был с нами в одной из первых поездок.  
\- Здесь все, как и везде, но по технологии, а где вы еще найдете в России рыгаловку, чтоб готовили по технологии и без риска отравится? Правильно, нигде, так что вперед.  
В этот раз пищевые риски были минимизированы рекомендациями.  
\- С чего начнем? – поинтересовалась Аленка, доев.  
**  
Вообще от Ярославля остается странное впечатление, город светлый, а все эти монастыри и храмы, как пятна от какой-то моровой болезни на нем. Они язвами разъедают его. Очень много грязи и Тьмы выплеснули в это светлое место.  
И в его центре это странным образом заметно. Я затащил ради интереса друзей чуть подальше, и зарулили в один из дворов. Весь чистенький и отреставрированный парадный вид дивно дополнился, например, следами от снарядов со времен войны. Мы гуляли по нему, поглазели на церковь Ильи Пророка на площади, но внутрь заходить не стали, а пошли на Стрелку, чтоб прогуляться по ней. На очереди был знаменитый музей-заповедник Спассо-Преображенского монастыря. Аленке захотелось побродить по нему и поглазеть на побрякушки.  
Когда заходили в один из залов, переделанный из кельи, чуть не врезался лбом в притолку, зазевавшись на какую серую тень, мелькнувшую справа, хорошо Рустам поймал за плечо и пригнул. Войти, не согнувшись тут невозможно. Спецом делали такие низкие входы, чтоб больше кланялись.  
Украшения и впрямь были интересные, особенно удивила красивая чеканка на церковной утвари, огромное количество камней, например, на панагиях* и саккос* митрополита, расшитый мелким жемчужным бисером и золотым шитьем. Это же каторжная, филигранная работа. И все ради чего? Чтоб какой-то пронырливый поп натянул ее и ослепил ее блеском? Уж точно не своим. Все украшения безбожно фонили тьмой.  
Потом мы прошли по галерее с открытой аркадой, обозначенными массивными столбиками. Тут все было красиво и величественно. И тошнило. Сильно так тошнило. Зачем я вообще на это подписался? Надо было искать другой вариант. В основании этого монастыря я насчитал три трупа.  
Неожиданно спокойнее стало в библиотечном крыле, где были выставлены древние Евангелия и другие книги, часть книг из закрытого фонда, где берегли особо ценные экспонаты, была оцифрована и показывалась на большой сенсорной панели, где их можно было свободно «полистать». Аленка с душой отдалась этому занятию. Так и не понял, чем ей приглянулись нечитаемые буквы и скромные узоры, ведь под стеклом витрин хранились куда более роскошно украшенные экземпляры.  
Здесь раньше была сокровищница, но странное дело: дыхание древних книг, созданных безвестными писарями и художниками, растворяло немалую долю негатива, бывшего здесь раньше. Ведь тут кровь лилась когда-то рекой, во время всяких смут и войн это было укрепление, практически воинское поселение. Я выдохнул с облегчением, когда мы вышли и с наслаждением подставил лицо солнцу, давая ему прогреть меня до самых костей, чтобы выгнать закравшийся туда холод.  
Перекусили и помчались дальше. А вот церковь Архангела Михаила, о которой не так много известно, не такая пропиаренная, понравилась мне намного больше. Она была намного чище большинства увиденных мною храмов, даром что действующая. Похоже, за ней приглядывали. Здесь было довольно спокойно и почти уютно, несмотря на строгость и жесткость сочетания красно-зеленых цветов. Армейская она, как и положено ей быть с таким-то покровителем. Повезло, ни на какую службу не попали в ней. Просто зашли, тут Аленке пришлось с недовольной мордочкой натягивать на себя шарфик, который она таскала с собой в сумочке, и побродили, разглядывая иконы, игнорируя вездесущих бабок. Хотя тут они кажется помягче, чем в Москве.  
Когда уже выходили, то я напоролся на взгляд монаха, оказавшегося неподалеку. С размаху налетел на пронзительный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, от которого бросило в холод. Он стоял с полуседой негустой бородой, в замусоленной, грязной по подолу рясе и в упор разглядывал меня. Видящий, чтоб его. Темный видящий, хуже не придумаешь. Их почти нет, но мне повезло, как утопленнику. Напоролся на него, уйдя от целой шайки темных. Нарочно не придумаешь. Настроение резко испортилось. Монах стремительно развернулся и пошел куда-то в сторону, ощущение сжатия исчезло также резко как и появилось.  
Время клонилось к вечеру и мы вернулись на пешеходную улицу, отходящую от Стрелки. Выбрали один из ресторанчиков и приземлились там на открытой веранде. Ребята обсуждали увиденное и жалели, что маловато одних выходных для этого города. Можно обежать основные достопримечательности, и то не все. А нужен еще хотя бы один день, чтоб просто погулять по городу. Можно, но не нужно. Я все также мечтал унести отсюда ноги, пока мои предчувствия не оправдались. Все что мне оставалось делать – слушать музыку вечернего города, голоса друзей и пытаться развести беду руками, буквально руками. В какой-то момент меня вдруг стало развозить и закемарил сидя. Очнулся от того, что Рустам тряс меня:  
\- Подъем, труба зовет! Аленка хочет в клуб, пойдешь?  
\- Нет, ребята, я – пас, совсем что-то глаза закрываются.  
\- Ну как знаешь, а мы пойдем, - они были веселы и полны энергии, а вот мне хотелось просто дезертировать с этого праздника жизни. В итоге разъехались на такси: они – в клуб, а я – в гостиницу, где и выстегнулся, стоило голове коснуться подушки, как в пропасть провалился.  
Утром парочка обнаружилась на завтраке даже более энергичная и сияющая, чем обычно. Мне тоже стало полегче и вчерашние тучи уже не казались такими уж мрачными и грозными. Рустам рылся в коммуникаторе, определяюсь с маршрутом.  
\- Значит так, отправление на речном трамвайчике до Толги в 9-20 есть, значит, до 9, для спокойствия души, нужно успеть на речном вокзале появится, потом вернемся и последний забег по музеям.  
На Речном вокзале, пока мы покупали билеты, Аленка исчезла, а потом вернулась с сувенирной куклой в старинном наряде. В общем, багаж пополнялся. На сиденье я расслабился и просто ловил негу от покачивания. В слова гида не вслушивался, половину все равно уносил ветер, невзирая на матюгальник. Я наконец-то успокоился, и мне похорошело настолько, что я получал удовольствие от самого процесса поездки. Мягкая качка отдавалась во всем теле, солнечный свет, согревающий и бликующий на воде, ветер, бьющий в лицо, голоса рядом, красивые виды по берегам. Немного портили иногда хрипы и взвизги в матюгальнике, но в целом от состояния максимально для меня возможного погружения в тело и ощущения собой настоящим не отвлекало.  
Трамвайчик шел очень мягко, над головой проплывали мосты, первую часть пути еще можно было смотреть по сторонам, а потом это уже превратилось в медитацию с перерывами на прибытие по всем пунктам на маршруте. Красиво и медленно, я просто воткнул в уши наушники и слушал подходящую настроению музыку. Возращался уже в полностью расслабленном и практически бестелесном состоянии. Когда вернулись, Рустам решил, чтоб избавить его, сугубо сухопутного товарища от последствий качки: по его словам, земля под ногами продолжала качаться и пружинить, и до музеев мы идем пешком.  
Мы не возражали. Решили дойти пешком до музея, посмотреть еще раз на городские улицы и уже дошли, когда я увидел столы с кучей керамических поделок. Так, стоп, а колокольчика из Ярославля у меня еще нет, так что надо купить. Единственное, что я все еще собираю, кроме книг, это колокольчики с названием городом и их эмблемами, они висят у меня на трех стойках и стоят на полках. Прикупив симпатичный белый колокольчик с мишкой, я согласился ускориться. Пришли как раз к открытию. Внутри было мило и довольно забавно. Мы с Рустамом от души развлеклись, постукивая длинными палочками по рядам металлических колокольчиков. Аленке больше глянулся монстр под странным названием «физгармония», за которым она пыталась вспомнить уроки в музыкалке, с силой нажимая ногой на педаль поддува и, сосредоточенно сведя брови, перебирала клавиши, все время сбиваясь и спотыкаясь.  
А еще я понял почему платили шарманщикам, чтоб они не играли, назвать те ржавые, ушераздирающие звуки музыкой мог не просто немузыкальный человек, а только тот, по кому пробежалось взад-вперед стадо топтыгиных. Я бы тоже заплатил, чтоб больше этого звукового дурдома не слышать, вибрации били по нервам. А вот детворе, которая там была, это почему-то нравилось больше всего. Отдельно там стояло собрание золотофонных икон, но, по-моему, в Ярославле даже в таком музее без них не могут обойтись. Но иконы хоть и были довольно старыми, от девятнадцатого века, и намоленными, особо грязными не были, пара и вовсе была светлыми и чистыми. Но как-то не особо пошло сразу смеха над своими «музыкальными» экзерсизами. Но последним я был рад – они меня хорошо вбили в тело. В общем, сбежали оттуда и решили опять немного пройтись и перекусить.  
После кафе пошли по Стрелке набережной до Толбуховского моста, не знаю где тут растет столько тополей, но я начал отплевываться от пуха. И наконец дошли до последнего пункта нашей поездки.  
Чисто внешне церковь Иоанна Предтечи походила на красивый, но строгий, сложной конструкции пряничный домик, покрытый сложной филигранью узоров, подойдя ближе можно было понять, что кусочки имбирного узорочья составляет разноформатный и разноформененный кирпич. Вверх взмывали пятнадцать барабанов, которые венчали зеленые и темно-серые купола. Над притвором была двухскатная крыша, с резко расходящимися крыльями, под которой был аркатурный пояс из строенных, наложенных друг на друга арок, средняя раздвоенная. Немного странно смотрелась позолота на отделке крыш, на суровом фоне несколько неуместная. На приделах крыши были поменьше и поскромнее.  
А вот от количества фресок и их красочности начинала кружиться голова, впрочем, не только от них, тьмы здесь хватало. Она давила снаружи, а уж внутри-то ее было. Я в какой-то момент перестал слышать экскурсовода, ее голос поплыл в моей голове. Когда подошли к какой-то щедро расписанной стене, то мне показалось, что мне начали вспарывать солнечное сплетение циркулярной пилой. Меня чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. Как я нашел путь к выходу, ума не приложу, но вылетел, как ошпаренный с единственной мыслью: «С меня хватит».  
Отбежал метров на пятьсот куда-то в заросли у набережной, где и проблевался. А потом стоял и с хрипом втягивал воздух в легкие. Меня трясло, перед глазами все плыло, не знаю что там было и знать не хочу, но моему терпению есть предел. Такой мощи Тьмы и в концлагере при каком-нибудь эсэсовском ордене не всегда увидишь. Я не мог удержать огненные языки, загулявшие по внутренностям. Наконец, тело успокоилось, колени приобрели прежнюю крепость, а не изображали свою имитацию из желе, я распрямился и побрел к пристани, намериваясь отзвониться Рустаму и сказать ему, что ждать я их буду там.  
С все еще не до конца восстановившимся зрением я прошел немного, и скорчился от сильного удара. Вроде попытался уйти в сторону, но не до конца, жалобно хрупнувший колокольчик в рюкзаке ясно это показал. Попытался отскочить и как-то защититься, но на меня посыпались удары: по спине, по лицу, по животу и груди. После особо сильного удара по затылку, я провалился в ненавистную тьму, от которой пытался сбежать.  
\- Ну что, светлячок, прочухался? – глумливый голос ворвался в мое плывущее от боли и тошноты сознание.  
Я с трудом разлепил левый глаз, правый заплыл так, что открыть его было бы сложно и двумя руками и попытался сосредоточиться на говорящем, молодом парне, с отчетливо слышимыми гопницкими нотками в говоре. Рядом с ним стоял крепкий мужик средних лет и с цепкими прозрачными глазами, которые внимательно обшаривали меня, ну и сканировали меня заодно. От его Тьмы мутило еще больше. Я валялся на тощем, дранном матрасе в помещении без окон, кажется, подвальном, с затхлым воздухом, только холодный свет люминесцентной лампы освещал его. Стены из темно-красного кирпича давили не меньше, чем сам темный. Тут кровь постоянно лилась рекой, причем не просто лилась, а проводились ритуалы. От «увиденного» замутило еще больше. Тем более, что темный в попытке надавить и напугать щедро это транслировал мне. И это не были его фантазии, совершенно в которых он принимал участие. Дебилы, ох, дебилы, это они активизировались в попытке удержать эгрегориальную структуру, которая раньше казалась незыблемой пирамидой из черного базальта, а теперь таяла розовым воском, просто комок осветленного воска. Вот они и на дыбы встали, немалая часть их сил и влияния работала через структуру, а сейчас они пытаются вернуть это на прежнее место. Бесполезно, там слишком многие, в том числе и нелюди, приложили руку к тому, чтобы ее разрушить.  
\- Ну, что, светлячок, недолго тебе кашлять осталось, - веселился парень, когда я пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже, захрипел. – Когда тебя на лоскуты распустят, то вся твоя сила уйдет нам.  
Я метнул на них настороженный взгляд. Старший приблизился ко мне и наклонился, он не боялся, сейчас я мало что мог сделать физически, да и энергетически тоже.  
\- Твоя сила пойдет на восстановление того, что ты порушил, - веско произнес он.  
Они что, охренели? Всей моей силы не хватит для этого, а учитывая, что не будет ни моего желания, ни моего намерения, то значительная часть даже при самом вампирском варианте уйдет в никуда.  
\- Хватит, всего хватит. Ты просто не знаешь какой ты на самом деле, светлячок. Даже части хватит. А пока полежи и подумай, как ваши планы в очередной раз пошли коту под хвост. Неужели и впрямь надеялись что-то поменять?  
Ну, если ты так запел, сука, значит и на самом деле что-то менялось раз так всполошились.  
\- Смотри что будет, - издевательски протянул он и продемонстрировал мне картинку моих предстоящих мучений со всем раскладом последствий. Правда, последствия были только с его точки зрения. Но я уставился как завороженный, потому что в первый раз смог реально увидеть себя отзеркаленным, свою силу, свою энергию. Эта река и впрямь могла бы повернуть обстоятельства вспять, этого выхлопа хватило бы. Так что, с их точки зрения, я был идеальным кандидатом на заклание.  
Даже мозги прояснились и я смог проследить их путь уже по зданию, все что я мог сказать, небольшой особнячок на окраине города и там было довольно много народу, в том числе, кстати, я заметил того монаха, который с подозрением меня рассматривал в монастыре, урод. И слышал довольный смех парня. Успел даже услышать разговор этих двоих прежде чем окончательно провалится в дурнотный сон.  
\- Ну, я и не знал, что Светлые могут быть на Земле сейчас, да и вообще могут быть. Что они могут выдерживать Землю. – голос молодого звучал размыто, то появлялся, то пропадал, как на старой, затертой пленке.  
\- Ну, из Старших никого, а вот младшие есть, да и потомки их имеются. Как этот полукровка.  
\- Что-то он совсем жалкий-то.  
\- Этот-то жалкий? Разуй глаза, придурок! Он абсолютно не жалкий, я спецом предупреждал, чтоб били его по голове. И ничего так, что вы его найти не могли, пока я к вам пятерых магов из непростых не приставил, и они не размотали все реальности? Вы же то мимо него ходили, то кругами нарезали, а в упор его не видели. Только группой из очень мощных магов его и увидели. Кстати, где его дружки? Что с ними?  
\- Да, что с ними станется? Резко умотали на вокзал и уехали.  
Уехали? Это хорошо, значит, их не заденет.  
\- Ничего про них не выяснили? Что-то я сомневаюсь что их стоило отпускать.  
-Ну, вы же сами говорили, что такие, как он, высокого полета святоши, всегда одни и вечно шухарятся?  
\- Все верно, но это не значит, что вокруг них вообще никого, иногда бывают людишки крутятся. Эти его дружки быстро спрыгнули, но проследите, чтоб в город больше не возвращались.  
\- Не вернутся, - хрюкнул парень. Точнее, это вернулись последствия сотрясения. И я начал проваливаться в дремоту. Ну да, я влип, причем серьезно. Хотел сбежать из этого концлагеря, кажется, теперь точно сорвусь, только вот как? Я не собирался отдавать им ничего из того, что сделал или наработал, так что лучшим вариантом для меня было бы сколлапсировать, как черная дыра, провалится в самого себя. Только это невозможно в принципе, значит надо обмозговать, как уйти мгновенно и ничего им не оставить, но голова соображала из рук вон плохо. Проблема в том, что до обряда я уйти не могу, нельзя, только в самом начале. И вообще, чтоб я еще раз подписался прийти в земное тело и жить тут? Ищите другого идиота. Нет, я точно был дураком, когда согласился на такое. И что теперь? Меня не просто прирежут, а устроят дурдом, по сравнению с которым обряды инков не покажутся такой уж жутью. Я больше никогда не вернусь в земное существование, хватит с меня. Вот о чем я думал, когда соглашался на такое? Я вообще ни хрена не помню, что было до рождения, так что не могу оценить чем же таким важным я руководствовался. Попытался просмотреть свою магистраль развития вероятностей, все залито Светом и ни черта не разобрать. Ну то есть, вообще пусто. Чудесно, это означает, что ничего не решено. Только работа вообще не шла, все нити ускользали из рук. Значит, надо будет уходить так, чтобы им ничего не досталось, вообще голяк. А лучше всего просто взорвать все это к чертям собачьим, если удастся.  
Я закрыл глаза, и послал всех далеко и надолго, сами разбирайтесь, а я сейчас хочу только спать. И надеюсь, что вся эта канитель закончится раз и навсегда. Рустам с Аленкой ускользнули, наши связи выглядят совершенно не так, какие они есть на самом деле, внешне – так, шапочные приятели, поэтому на них никто и внимания толком не обратил, даже на их Свет, а это для них очень важно. Или, в первый раз пришло мне в голову, мой Свет, когда они были рядом, затмил все. А для темных это было гораздо важней. Или возможно то, что я слегка «подсерил» их, сделал чутка внешне темными.  
Вообще-то вариантов – воз и маленькая тележка. Я видел светлых, которые становились темными. Я видел светлых, которые сливали свой свет на всякую херню. Я видел темных, которые не творили зла, а наоборот помогали людям, правда, спасибо за это никому не сказали. Я видел серых и темных, которые утверждали, что они светлые, более того, они в это свято верили. Я видел как в людей вселялись темные демоны или тех, кто рождались такими. Я видел как сходили с ума и темные, и светлые, и серые, безумие всех нас ждет на соседней улице, потому что никто не может быть до конца уверенным, что все что ты видишь и знаешь – правда, а не твой глюк. Страха в этом всем много. Но я никогда не видел темных, которые могли бы стать светлыми. А вот уверенности в своей безнаказанности и вседозволенности у темных – хоть отбавляй. Они в большинстве своем думают, что смогут до бесконечности сливать все что угодно на простых людей. И любой из нас, также как и любой человек может нахвататься Тьмы.  
Многие отказываются от своей сущности из-за страха спятить, а звоночки у всех идут с детства, но фальшивка ломает не меньше сумасшествия. И приводит к нему же.  
Так вот на них я накинул там, возле вокзала, видимость, что у обоих есть Тьма, которая должна спать через пару суток, главное, чтоб они и в самом деле не хватанули ее где-нибудь. Вот их и отпустили, приняв за обычных ребят, из тех, что от таких проблем ломануться дальше, чем видят.  
Они в относительной безопасности, их не отследят, даже сейчас я могу это сделать. А теперь оставьте в покое и меня. Я устал. От всего: и от самого концлагеря под названием «жизнь на Земле», и от бесконечного бодания с ней, и от постоянной неустроенности, и от постоянных сомнений. Я на самом деле что-то делаю? Или это мои фантазии? И только сейчас получил такое весомое подтверждение – таки да, умею, вон, как всполошились. Я хочу уйти, заберите меня и уже сами разбирайтесь с этими недоносками, которым дали слишком много воли. Я провалился в болезненный сон, за мной словно захлопнулись чугунные ворота.  
Прочухался спустя какое-то время, я повернулся на бок, и сморкнулся кровью, вроде подсохло, но теперь кровь снова пошла, было ли на моей физиономии не разукрашенное место? Губы разбиты, правый глаз заплыл окончательно, пара зубов угрожающе шатались. Это же надо – достали! Какой же командой они сработали? Мощной и большой, да еще и слаженной. Вот бы светлые так дружно держались. Но ни хрена подобного, все стараются держаться по одиночке, так проще всем. Групп почти нет. Впрочем, теперь не имеет значения. Осталось ждать, я не геройствовал и не особо представлял как отсюда выбраться. Валить в избитом и связанном состоянии из потайного места – я не спецназовец.  
Когда начал снова лязгнула дверь, у меня внутри все сжалось, и я ожидал возвращения своих захватчиков с совсем недобрыми намерениями, но все оказалась еще более странным. Они явились сюда с еще одним пленником. Которого и зашвырнули на второй дранный матрас. Парень катнулся назад, отталкиваясь ногами, и сжался в комок. Светлый, еще один. Они тут оргию собрались устраивать? Скольких вообще планировали порезать?  
Новенький зыркал на меня волчонком из-под длинных спутанных прядей и молчал. Я тоже молчал, говорить было особо не о чем. Длинный, тонкий, нервный рот постоянно подрагивал, иногда он вытирал кровь, сочащуюся из разбитого носа то одним, то другим запястьем скованных рук. Все в нем можно было описать двумя словами – длинный и тонкий или тощий, если угодно. Нос, конечности, торс, шея, все укладывалось в эти определения. Даже его аура, что забавно, если в нашей ситуации вообще могло быть что-то забавное, была плотной и вытянутой почти готовым веретеном, только обрывки нитей вокруг витали не потому, что неправильно оборвали прядение, а потому что слишком сильные удары на него обрушились.  
Я снова перекатился на спину и постарался расслабиться, отсекая боль. Инстинкты были сильнее меня и требовали немедленного заживления всех побоев, хотя, по большому счету, это казалось мне бесполезным. Я убрал из мыслей все, кроме состояния своего тела, дышал и работал, заживляя его, не обращая внимания на клокочущее дыхание рядом.  
\- Кто ты? – Я не сразу понял о чем меня спрашивают. Я повернул голову и наткнулся на испытующий взгляд. Пацан, похоже, немного отошел от шока и теперь пытался определиться где он и что происходит. Я уже к тому времени просмотрел его от и до, и был уверен, что это не засланный казачок, а участь ему отведена та же что и мне.  
\- Олег, - отвечаю, а сам смотрю за реакцией. Потому что пацан такой… как бы не причастившийся дивнючести, даже какие-то инициации дурацкие прошедший, только его собственный Свет чудовищной мощи пережег почти все. Так что реакция могла быть на реальное имя самой непредсказуемой. Ну и дождался. Тот дернулся всем телом.  
\- А не боишься?  
\- Чего или кого? Тебя? Ты мне все равно ничего не сделаешь. А их боятся уже поздно.  
Повисло молчание.  
\- Что, правда, не боишься?  
Так, что-то он, похоже, моложе, чем показался, лет 17, что ли. Тогда какой урод с ним работал?  
\- Физической боли? Боюсь, но я надеюсь на то, что тело даст сбой как можно скорее и уйду я отсюда быстро. В первый раз в жизни радуюсь, что тело слабее, чем надо. Остального, ну с остальным можно что-то придумать.  
-Разве?  
-Ну как тебе сказать, конечно, можно тело так уделать, что и в посмертии аукнется. И в последующем рождении, но есть одна хитрость, можно сразу после смерти поменять реальности так, что получится, что душа выскочит еще до того как с ней успеют сделать что-то фатальное и останется чистой. То есть уже после смерти вытащить реальность, где смерть наступит намного раньше.  
\- Вроде самоубийства?  
\- Не совсем, точнее, совсем не так, за самоубийство тебя по головке не погладят, засунут потом в тело с худшими данными и с худшими условиями жизни. А тут тебя убивают и не ты сам, а то что ты немного ускорил процесс на конечную оценку не повлияет или повлияет по минимуму.  
\- Ты не боишься мне это рассказывать? – голос дрогнул.  
\- Да нет. Все они это давно знают, моя задача не дать им слить меня окончательно и не выпить досуха. Или не дать переделать под их нужды.  
\- Какие нужды? – тут голос дал петуха окончательно.  
\- Вариантов воз и маленькая тележка, чаще всего тот или иной источник энергии, - отвечал правдиво и размерено, ощущая что это ему нужнее всего.  
Дыхание стало еще более прерывистым, мальчишка похоже начал давится слезами, нарисовав себе черте что в воображении. К сожалению, далеко не все что показывают в книгах и фильмах про сатанистов является выдумкой, а написанное или снятое еще и тиражируется еще и в человеческих головах и земной системе. Запрет на такие знания, один из немногих, который я горячо поддерживал, впрочем, к сожалению, вся моя жизнь состоит из одних запретов.  
\- Почему я?! За что?! – ого, он пошел в разнос.  
\- Тихо! Не ори! – одернул я его, но это не подействовал: парень забился в истерике. Подождав немного, пока тот не притих немного, дотащился до его матраса и уселся на него. Тот сжался в компактный комок и скулил, так что места для меня было достаточно, когда я дотронулся до его плеча, вздрогнул, как от удара током. Я пока ничего не делаю, тихо, малыш, успокойся. Притянул его голову себе на колени и начал гладить, разбирая пальцами склеившиеся пряди, всегдашняя брезгливость почему-то не поднимала головы, видать, мое состояние было не лучшим, сейчас в этом мы были с ним на равных. Он затих, принимая и мою ласку, и мое тепло. Засопел сердито, но спокойнее.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил я, моя рука уже просто лежала на его затылке.  
\- Ирмо - буркнул он.  
\- Ну, Ирмо так Ирмо, - покладисто согласился я. – Ролевик?  
\- Угу, - сдавленно подтвердил он. И снова. – Почему я? За что?  
\- Ни за что, просто на глаза попался, - честно ответил я. Ну, правда, его еще и увидеть надо было и подойти, но вот, поди ж ты, сумели. И нужно обладать вибрациями его высоты, чтоб суметь увидеть. К тому же он еще мечущийся, неуверенный, вот это и повлияло. По большому счету, у него тот же недостаток, что и у большинства наших современников – нет цельности. На что и ловят.  
\- Но как же так? Как они вообще меня нашли? Ведь в группе мне говорили, что меня вообще темные не могут увидеть! – воскликнул он. Хотелось бы мне узнать, какую еще ересь ему сообщили за его же денежки.  
\- Теоретически, да, но при всей своей светлости, ты не особенно силен и непрозрачен, как должен бы быть, в тебе по-прежнему бушуют эмоции, чувства, твоя самость; страсти, одним словом. И именно и делает тебя доступным и видимым для них, был бы спокоен, тебя бы не нашли. Это официальный ответ, а реальный такой. Они охотятся на таких, как ты, да и я тоже, чтоб порезать на ритуале и забрать все себе. По одиночке это практически невозможно, вот темные и держатся все время кланами и группами, воздействие группы почти всегда сильнее воздействия одного человека, вот они и спокойно отлавливают. Хотя, безусловно, есть такие светлые, к которым они не сунутся и на пушечный выстрел, но ты к их числу не относишься. А вообще, в последнее время им всем головы посносило от безнаказанности.  
\- Но ведь так нельзя!  
\- Видишь ли, большинство «нельзя» относится к светлым, и многие из запретов ты нарушал, например, у тебя несколько подключек и подвязок, принятых вполне добровольно, что в общем, и сделало тебя доступным. Ты согласился принять такое, пусть только и на энергетическом уровне, значит с тобой можно такое сотворить и на физическом уровне.  
\- Я не соглашался на такое никогда!  
\- Нет? А что за фигню с инициациями ты затеял? На Земле пройти нормальную, ну что значит нормальную, по здешним условиям, высшую инициацию практически невозможно. А то, что делают в основном, это простейшие привязки к эгрегорам и пробои, ты еще себя залечил, сам того не понимая, вот и потому тебя довольно долго не трогали. Всеми этими мероприятиями ты, по сути, дико фонил сам.  
\- Но инициация должна же была поднять меня на более высокий уровень и дать защиту!  
\- Какую защиту, о чем ты? Ты сам по себе мог спокойно себя защитить, если бы не влез во все это, ведь и в Ярославль приехал чтоб в какой-то «святыне» очередную инициацию пройти, не так ли? По сути, ты подписался этим всем на свою нынешнюю участь. Любая инициация – это почти всегда какая-то жертва со стороны человека, почти всегда добровольная. Или недобровольная, или по незнанию, но жертва, самого его факта эти нюансы не отменяют. А раз согласился пожертвовать собой один раз, значит можно поступать также и в дальнейшем с ним или с ней.  
\- Да я бы никогда не согласился! И тем более на жертву!  
\- Никогда? А как ты тянул свою мать? Когда она умирала?  
\- Откуда ты?...  
\- Ты еще не понял, кто я?  
\- Да понял я, ты – видящий. Только откуда ты знал, что я тянул мать?  
\- Увидел, - честно ответил я. – Пойми, что такая безумная любовь никогда ничем хорошим не закончится. И когда тянут всему силами больного человека, стараясь его зацепить всеми силами, то обычно получаются два трупа вместо одного. Единственный правильный расклад – это когда человек сам поймет, что не так, сам примет кардинальное решение и будет его придерживаться. А так все бесполезно. Чудо, что ты не слил весь свой Свет и не оказался привязан к астралу. Или еще хуже, не привязал через астрал призрак своей матери к себе или кому-то еще. Вообще бы трындец был.  
\- Что же это мир такой, где даже помочь нельзя, не вляпавшись по самые уши? – почти простонал Ирмо. В его голосе снова зазвенели слезы.  
\- Хреновый мир, но в то же время это отголоски того мира, где еще сохранилась настоящая свобода воли.  
\- Отголоски? А как быть с тем, что все время талдычат о свободе воли именно здесь и именно у человека?  
\- Знаешь, как выглядит реально свобода воли человека в общей картине мира? Как если бы на голове у него была опрокинутая пирамида: ее вершина – его воля, следующий слой – его семья, потом несколько групп, к которым он принадлежит или не принадлежит, но которые каким-то краем задевают его, затем – корпорации и прочие организации, потом – государства, а основание, оказавшееся наверху – это потоки тех, кто реально принимает решение в этом мире, и это лежит в основе этой пирамиды, и эти потоки практически никогда не бывают здесь светлыми. То есть твое решение о чем бы то ни было не будет претворено в жизнь, если ты слабее всех этих пластов или твое решение противоречит им. Поэтому единственная реальная возможность противодействия – стать цельным и непротиворечивым, а главное стать сильнее их и прозрачным для их воздействия. Ведь это постоянно действует, начиная от семейных установок «Надень шапку – на улице морозе» до мемов, внедряемых чуть ли на госуровне. Ну и одна из любимейших уловок «Настоящий мужчина должен…» или «Настоящая женщина должна…», почему-то забывая научить быть настоящим человеком и показать как это вообще все работает, я про энергетическую систему. В общем, в последнее время люди мне все больше напоминают детей, играющих с гранатами, а потом не понимающих почему им оторвало руки или ноги. Правда, их никто и не учит. И самое убойное, в последние лет 60 большинство «правильных установок» перестают работать.  
\- Как же… а как насчет «Подобное притягивает подобное» и «Что наверху, то и внизу»?  
\- Первое еще как-то худо-бедно работает, либо притягиваются отработки. Но второе практически не работает сейчас. Это просто отголоски реального мира, а этой его кальки.  
\- Кальки?  
Тут я заткнулся и задумался, а вот это-то я имею право рассказать? И с чего вдруг меня понесло с ним откровенничать. На автомате я начал просматривать наши магистрали, они на это время совпали до невозможности, но не как общие, у жертв беспредела, а как … у наставника с учеником. Судьба любит пошутить, раз подкинула мне такой вариант: стать наставником на несколько часов.  
\- Что ты знаешь вообще об этом мире? И о других мирах?– спросил я. И долго выслушивал сбивчивые объяснения, страшную мешанину из его собственных видений и стандартной каши неофита из нью-эйджа, индуизма, буддизма, Каббалы, юнгинианства, в общем черте что и сбоку бантик из астрологии и Таро. И везде рефреном скользила обида на несправедливость, как же! Он же все делал правильно. Я только вздохнул. И попытался объяснить, что то, что он делает правильно, не означает не только непроработанные узлы из прошлого, но и кучу других, внешних, влияний. Почему-то их вся эта шатия-братия не считает нужным упоминать.  
\- Есть ряд правил, да ты мне их сам отлично озвучил только что. Все они очень верные и обязательны к исполнению, особенно светлыми. В том числе и потому что светлые больше вынуждены плыть вдоль потоков и им категорически нельзя рвать связи. А вот темным рвать связи можно, именно по своей сути они это делать могут отлично и грубо говоря им, по большому счету, ничего за это не будет. Но дело в том, что наш мир не совсем… хмм, настоящий, что ли. Он просто отражение, полигон для отработки тех или иных вещей, а заодно и тюрьма для всяких заблудших душ. Есть еще множество миров, многие из них куда более реалистичные. Наш мир является их калькой, причем бледной, кривой и дешевой, здесь напрочь нарушены причинно-следственные связи. То есть человек нередко получает далеко не по заслугам, здесь со Светом настолько тяжело работать, что даже светлые хватаются за инструменты темных, что только добавляет хаоса. И Света здесь почти нет. А тьма только множится. Этот мир в общем-то не предназначен для светлых.  
\- Тогда почему же мы здесь? – прошептал он.  
\- Потому что хотели сорвать куш. Пройдя разом много-много ступеней развития и сорвав куш таким образом.  
\- Но что-то я не видел, чтоб светлые особо много развивались, многие просто разочаровывались в этом всем. И отказывались от всего.  
\- А много ты видел светлых?  
\- Видел… нескольких. Но ты первый, кого я увидел и понял что реально намного сильнее меня. Но если то, что ты говоришь правда, то зачем это? Светлые тут, словно нищие, копошащиеся в грязи в поисках крошек еды.  
\- Очень верно, ты правильный образ нашел. Но тут, если ты выдержишь все до конца, то у тебя до конца есть шанс сорвать бонус и получить как минимум призовое место, разом перемахнув много ступеней развития.  
\- А выдержать до конца это?..  
\- Не свихнуться окончательно и не наложить на себя руки, если ты этого не сделал, то шансы стать чемпионом у тебя остаются до конца.  
\- Но если правила не работают, то зачем же их соблюдать?  
\- Потому что тебе нельзя по-другому. Ты – светлый, и, кроме того, надо уметь брать ответственность на себя. Став темным, ты не станешь счастливее, хотя жить тебе однозначно станет легче.  
\- Но это же глупо! Соблюдать правила, если они не работают!  
\- Они работают, только в другом мире. И тебе реально зачтется их соблюдение многократным повышением уровня. Но здесь – нет, здесь процветают только темные. Светлые могут либо как-то жить вне системы, либо смирится с низким уровнем жизни и не парится по этому поводу.  
Ирмо заерзал, уже раскладываясь поудобнее, в том числе и окончательно приспосабливая мои колени под свою голову. Нахаленыш, в сердце неожиданно стукнулась нежность.  
\- Олег, - позвал он меня, понаблюдав какое-то время за потолком и придя к каким-то выводам.  
\- Ммм? – отозвался я невнятно, отвлекаясь от крайне увлекательного занятия – трогать языком шатающиеся зубы и размышлять на тему уцелеют они или нет. Очень вовремя!  
\- А почему я здесь? Ведь, всегда говорится, что человеку дается по заслугам? И неужели я такая дрянь, что все что я заслужил – чтоб меня порезали во время ритуала?  
Я вздохнул.  
\- Ты действительно так думаешь? Почему ты так решил? Потому что прочитал это в невнятных книжках нью-эйджа? А ты не задумался над тем, кто их сочинял? Что отцы-основатели этого течения вообще-то выросли из протестантской этики? И что для них как раз внешнее благополучие и было мерилом духовного становления? По сути, деньги и внешние признаки были признаками того, что внутри все в порядке, потому что реально только сам человек может сказать насколько он благополучен или гармоничен. Ну, это еще может сказать тот, кто выше его по развитию, но таких среди этих товарищей мало, чтоб реально смотреть могли. Это, кстати, один из признаков темных – они или вообще не видят, или очень слабо видят. Так вот, возвращаясь к рассуждениям этих «гуру», если с тобой все в порядке внутри, то и снаружи тоже. Однако, это не особенно соотносится с тем, что происходит в мире. Наибольшие состояния наживаются на самом дерьме: убийствах, это относится в том числе и к медицине и к фармацевтике, наркотиках, рабстве, либо на том, что является общим достоянием, например, углеводородах, но оказываются они в руках очень узких групп. И вокруг них грязь клубится. В принципе, какое-то равновесие возможно, если касаться среднего бизнеса и среднего класса, если бы эти понятия не были так эфемерны. На деле, хоть ты трижды пропозитивься и научись жить, не замечая ничего кругом, ничего не поменяются, что бы там не твердили.  
\- А они сами? Те, кто об этом рассказывают? Разве они не успешны?  
\- Они? Они успешны только за счет страждущих, которым пропихивают свои книжки, семинары и прочие дела. С одной стороны, они делают доброе дело, иногда человеку достаточно прочесть несколько книг, чтоб понять о чем идет речь и в принципе придерживаться ряда правил, с другой, это такая пирамида, когда они ходят и по семинарам и группам друг друга и расширяют все это. В чем-то это напоминает мне психотерапевтов, которые сами составляют немалую долю клиентов себе подобных. Называется это супервизией. Но это ладно, но многие из них еще и мешают и эзотерику со своим ремеслом, получается полный аллес. В принципе, там много схожих методов, но тогда многие из них начинают забывать, что у человека есть тело. И оно немалая часть его. Вы - психологи, вроде как ученые или врачи, вот и занимайтесь наукой, а не мешайте все в одну кашу, а то смешают лапшу и борщ, и предлагают жрать этот маловменяемый винегрет.  
\- Ого, услышать о теле от тебя неожиданно… Для меня тело немного неудобный инструмент, но необходимый. Оболочка.  
\- Оболочка, - согласился я. – А еще часть тебя. А еще ограничитель. На всех светлых ставят физические ограничения, за крайне малым исключением. Вот и не могут что-то делать. Но без нее никуда. Даже если в бестелесном варианте ты многое знаешь, и можешь работать с потоками, начиная с определенного уровня, но работать на физическом уровне проще в теле, для определенных задач. Да и со Светом научишься работать тоньше.  
\- Иногда от нее очень хочется избавиться.  
\- Очень хочется, но все же… В энергетическом состоянии ты не прочтешь красивых стихов. Не съешь горячего хлеба с маслом. Не пробежишься по лужам под дождем. Не нарисуешь классную картину. Не расскажешь историю. Не поцелуешь ребенка или любимого человека. Не увидишь его улыбку. То есть все это в принципе можно сделать, но не на таком уровне. Там все по-другому.  
\- А как – по-другому?  
Я задумался. И честно ответил:  
\- Я не помню ничего такого, но там тебя такие вещи не особо интересуют. Там ты просто есть. Живешь. Летаешь. Пытаешься что-то понять о себе.  
\- Так же как и здесь, - заметил Ирмо.  
\- Что-то вроде, наверное, это и есть жить. Главное, замечать и проживать такие моменты, а не ходить пустым роботом всю свою жизнь.  
\- И что, многие так ходят?  
\- Большинство.  
\- Так зачем я здесь?  
\- Чтобы понять что-то о себе. И чему-то научится.  
\- Научится Свету во Тьме… В этом совсем нет логики.  
\- Это человеческая логика, про нее забудь. Тут она не помощница.  
\- А какая логика?  
\- Не знаю, но точно не та, к которой ты привык. А твоя задача – не растерять свой Свет, желательно, его приумножить. И потом мы получаем здесь много уроков, настоящую цену которым мы понимаем только там.  
\- Это все неправильно, - продолжал гнуть свое Ирмо. – Если я с этого ничего не имею, то зачем вообще тогда стараться?  
Я снова вздохнул.  
\- Да пойми ты, это не торг, как в традиционных религиях и группах. Ты все делаешь для себя и для мира. У тебя есть цель – получить развитие. А получить ты его можешь только выполняя определенные условия и потихоньку продвигаясь. Здесь нет такого: ты –мне, я – тебе, это тебе не приходно-расходная книга. Ты делаешь все для себя. Отвечаешь перед собой, в том числе.  
\- А перед кем еще?  
Тут я задумался над тем это сформулировать.  
\- У Земли и прочих ее аналогов есть покровители, которые что-то вроде милиции, что ли. Только если себе они нередко кажутся дядями Степами, то нам частенько – гестаповцами. Кое-кто называет их ангелами, или Высшими Светлыми, но я считаю, что это сущности, которые прошли огромный путь развития, возможно, начинали также, как и мы, только много тысячелетий назад. Они и следят за порядком, и они же устраивают всевозможные эксперименты, насколько я знаю, за неудачные очень крепко получают по шапке. Но далеко не всегда это их удерживает от глупостей.  
\- Что, и они делают глупости?  
\- А как же? – изумление в его голосе меня развеселило. – Они тоже живые и небезупречны. У них просто иной уровень влияния и ответственности, другой уровень существования и развития. Сейчас основная цель игры – определить как возможно развитие светлых во Тьме. Более того, подавляющее большинство из них считает, что развитие без Тьмы невозможно.  
\- То есть вообще?  
\- Я так не считаю. Но давай ты попробуешь мне сформулировать основной перечень моментов, необходимых для существования мира светлых безо всякой Тьмы в нем и чтобы в нем было развитие.  
Ирмо задумался. А потом задумался:  
\- Знаешь, а ведь это в чистом виде «Кодекс строителя коммунизма».  
\- Бинго, все абсолютно верно. Кроме упоминания СССР, коммунизма, социализма и прочего, и нетерпимости к врагам советской власти, этот кодекс по сути полностью описывает образ жизни светлого. Но большинство не могут его выдерживать, потому что речь идет о сознательном выборе и жизни в свете, практически в праведности. Ведь первые коммунисты, не из верхушки, и были своего рода праведниками. Почти святыми.  
\- А святых сейчас нет.  
\- Нет, тут ты снова прав, хотя те, кто придерживаются этого кодекса, реально очень сильно близки к ним. Коммунизм – это проект светлых, ну Высших светлых, но как всегда они сбрасывают правила, по которым, понимая и принимая их, могут жить очень немногие и частенько сливают свои проекты, когда они выходят на массовую реализацию, после того, как уходят основатели учений, а появляется религия или иная бюрократизированная структура, практически всегда с карательным аппаратом. То есть основатель-то говорил и имел в виду очень правильные вещи, а вот реализация увы и ах подкачала. Хотя, например, в Советском Союзе в 20-40-е годы родилось очень много светлых; у меня был шок, когда я увидел немецкую хронику начала войны. Там показывали трупы наших солдат, в том числе несколько раз и пограничников. Так вот они почти все были светлыми, у них было такое остаточное свечение, что не ошибешься. А потом были показаны колонны пленных, там светлые тоже шли группами. По моим прикидкам, от трети до половины народу в них, в тех колоннах, были светлыми.  
\- Но их всех поубивало тогда.  
\- У светлых, сам понимаешь, другое отношение к смерти. Часто, как у тебя, когда смерти не боятся, если только на телесном уровне что-то такое животное проскальзывает, бывает, а так к смерти относятся как к сбросу поношенной одежды.  
\- Но если все было так хорошо, то почему все так бездарно закончилось?  
\- Причин несколько: прежде всего Высшие практически отстранились в очередной раз от руководства проектом, положившись на то, что основное направление развития понятно и очень много стало рождаться светлых и даже полукровок от младших, для которых такие правила естественны и приемлимы совершенно искренне, даже инстинктивно. Во-вторых, Союз активно пытались уничтожить снаружи, прежде всего потому, что он показывал принципиально иную форму жизни. Не образ, а практически форму жизни. Причем, вполне себе жизнеспособную, кто бы и что не говорил. Вон, во всем мире бушует кризис, в том числе и потому что Земля не резиновая и постоянная экспансия невозможна даже физически, но поменять систему принципиально никто не даст. Та финансово-банковская мафия, что правит сейчас, кстати, все до единого - темные демоны, не даст этого, лучше еще одну мировую войну развяжет. Вот они и доломали проект, внедрив своих людей в правительство.  
\- Ну, хорошо, это я понял, - Ирмо нетерпеливо отмахнулся от неинтересной ему политики и экономики. – Но мы говорили о возможности существования полностью светлого мира. Что для этого нужно?  
\- Чтобы человек целиком и полностью отрабатывал за себя сам. Никаких возможностей для слива. Никаких вытягиваний умирающих, только помощь. Но именно помощь, а не полноценная работа за самого человека. То есть человек должен понимать и делать все сам. Самое важно и основное для своей духовности человек всегда делает только сам. Но должна быть и помощь, и поддержка, и взаимовыручка. Вся беда в том, что это оставляет лазейку для слива. Энергетическая система построена на сливе и отработке чужого. Вот и получается, что светлые барахтаются, отчаиваются и тонут. А темные цветут и пахнут, нарушая все правила разом, только умело заметая следы. В светлом мире не понадобятся адвокаты. Ну и самый бы надежный способ, уж не знаю насколько он темный или светлый, но если ты не отрабатываешь сам, не развиваешься, и самое главное, если ты темный, то у тебя не может быть детей.  
\- Это уже какой-то фашизм, - задумчиво заметил Ирмо.  
-Да нет, но возможность оставить потомство ценят все. И если это было бы прошито на генном уровне, что нет определенного уровня света – нет детей, это подействовало лучше любого темного воздействия. И очистило мир от темных очень быстро, правда, от последствий их присутствия еще какое-то время пришлось бы все чистить.  
\- Но ведь многим дети не особо нужны, как бы это подействовало?  
\- Не нужны до той поры, пока есть возможность в любой момент и с почти любым партнером, без особых проблем со здоровьем, их родить. Как только это будет поставлено в прямую зависимость, то пойдет совершенно другое отношение к этому вопросу.  
\- Но государству это невыгодно. Плодитесь и размножайтесь и все такое.  
\- Угу, не выгодно. Им выгодны толпы не особо развитых, плодовитых, не спрашивающих и не размышляющих рабов. То есть цели у любого государства прямо противоположные тому, что нужно для взращивания света внутри человека и перехода его на новый уровень. Это кстати, и была одна из причин, по которой на Союз многие другие государства имели огроменный зуб: им пришлось раскошеливаться на социалку и выделение большего количества свободного времени на себя, чтобы выдержать социальную конкуренцию с государством, где это было. И у многих была возможность получать развитие в профессии, например, инженера, врача, учителя или ученого, а не искать пару часов урывками для своих занятий и интересов. И это государство, по идее, планировало сделать это еще больше. Планировалась, но так и не была осуществлена идея 25-часовой рабочей недели в СССР.  
\- Это что же, пять дней по пять часов? Да никто не будет ничего успевать! А непрерывное производство!  
\- Поверь мне уже тогда, на счетах, умудрялись все рассчитать, чтоб все были заняты и без зазоров. Просто люди бы работали в несколько смен. Представляешь мечта многих нынешних сов – рабочий день с 2-3 дня!  
\- Ага, только никто этого не сделает.  
\- Сейчас уже нет. Зачем? Нынешним работодателям проще держать, например, пару-тройку бухгалтеров, чтоб они пахали за небольшие деньги по 12 часов, пока не помрут от переработок, которые никто и не думают оплачивать, чем взять десяток, как по уму и следовало. Нормы производительности и трудовые нормы не с потолка брались, их брали с тем расчетом, чтоб человек мог и отдохнуть. Ну, так теперь это просто лирика, которая на данный момент не осуществима, а физика наша состоит в чем?  
\- В том, что почти все пашут, как проклятые, у кого есть работа, и у них нет времени на себя, а те, у кого работы, думают о куске хлеба и у них нет возможности думать о духовном, когда речь идет о том, чтоб не подохнуть с голоду и не оказаться на улице.  
\- Молодец, сечешь фишку. Так вот, у многих в 20 веке такая возможность была – заниматься собой, а не только пахать, причем это случилось впервые за исторический период, что, кстати, и было одной из предпосылок к тому, что расцвела вся эта индустрия духовности. И какую роль у нас тогда играют все эти государства?  
\- Роль темных демонов.  
\- Правильно, тем более сейчас они начали активно сворачивать все достижения социалистов по всему миру и увеличивать налоги для простых смертных. Интересная получается картина, не так ли?  
\- Очень…и что же делать?  
\- Постараться держаться подальше от всей этой системы, или хотя бы минимизировать соприкосновение с ней. Особенно с банками и деньгами.  
\- А как же тогда жить?  
\- Просто помнить о скромности, не пытаться жить в кредит и помнить что за это надо платить, и не только материально.  
\- И что же дальше? Чем все закончится?  
\- Чем все закончится? Без понятия. Но как все пойдет на ближайшие лет сто станет понятно в этом декабре.  
\- Неужели пророчества майя верны?  
\- Да причем тут эти липовые пророчества? Хотя, кто бы не выдумал их, или так интерпретировал какие-то сведения, в одном он был прав: это будет датой начала принципиально нового мира. Новой эпохи. Двадцать первый век как раз и начнется. Я это к тому, что к декабрю станет понятно, кто будет новым президентом США, и как они решат действовать после выборов. Они и так уже стянули всю возможную ликвидность со всего мира. А теперь будет драка за новый передел.  
\- Передел чего?  
\- Всего. Сфер влияния, контролем за транспортные пути, тем более, что построили новые железнодорожные пути, практически повторяющий Великий Шелковый путь, но имеющие слишком много таможенных барьеров, за остатки ресурсов. Вместо того, чтобы поменять источники развития и энергии, докачиваются старые и отвлекаются на какие-то лажовые новые.  
\- То есть ты считаешь, что будет война?  
\- Она уже идет, по большому счету. Вопрос в том какой размах она примет. И какие очертания будут на карте боевых действий.  
\- А других вариантов нет?  
\- Не знаю. Есть вариант без войны, но с еще большей скоростью сползания в средневековую деградацию и маразм, со всеми его прелестями: еще большей жестокостью, кастовостью, еще бОльшими ограничениями и пахоты до седьмого пота. Для большой части населения. Это делается для того, чтобы менее 5% людей, хотя вернее их назвать нелюдями, ибо все они – темные демоны, сохранила и увеличила свои запасы и доходы.  
\- И что делать?  
\- Не знаю. Ждать, наверное. А там видно будет.  
\- Но как же так? А…  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась и вошли четверо мужчин. Двое сразу же подошли к Ирмо и подхватив его под руки, потащили его к выходу. Он молчал, но перед тем как исчезнуть в коридоре, обернулся. В широко распахнутых глазах застыл страх.  
Один из оставшихся подошел ко мне и со всего маху двинул берцой по ребрам. Я завалился на бок, скорчившись от боли. И постарался отвлечься и от нее, и от людей, сосредоточившись на дыхании.  
\- Ты что-то распелся, светлячок. Слишком сильно развонялся. Тебя не учили держать язык за зубами? Не учили? – и снова удар, выбивающий дыхание и раскрывающий рот в безмолвном крике. – Так вот тебя сейчас поучат. И научат молчать раз и навсегда. Только сначала поучат художественному пению. Соло или хором, уже как получится.  
Меня подхватили под руки и выволокли в коридор, дотащили до наглухо закрытых железных дверей, которые с шумом открылись, а потом с неменьшим лязгом закрылись. Так повторилось еще дважды, пока меня не дотащили до зала, где Ирмо уже привязали голым к столу ременными петлями. Меня подтащили к соседнему и тоже начали фиксировать неподвижно. Плавающим сознанием я отмечал жутковатые и нелепые контрасты: все были в темной одежде, многие с закрытыми лицами, я узнал того монаха и нескольких его сотоварищей, они как были пришли в своих рясах, а так, у многих из подолов темных плащей с капюшонами показывались черные или серые джинсы, все это напоминало какую-то бредовую ролевую игру, только вот роль нам в ней была отведена совсем не шуточная и не самая приятная.  
По углам зала стояли четверо с барабанами и выбивали примитивный, навязчивый ритм, с которого ни разу не сбились. Режиссер этой постановки страдал слабостью к лишним спефэффектам, но такое сопровождение говорило о том, что она не будет долгой, если бы планировался размах на несколько дней все было бы гораздо проще и аскетичнее. Хоть в этом повезло, впрочем, когда с меня срезали одежду мне так уже не казалось, а почувствовав под спиной холодный камень столешницы, и вовсе с трудом сдерживал тошноту. Тело колотило уже чуть ли не в такт барабанному бою, я дернулся, но единственного чего добился – ремни сильнее врезались в кисти и ступни.  
В изножье стоял мужик с большой книгой в темном переплете и что-то читал из нее, второй с кисточкой в правой руке и с пиалой в левой быстро и сноровисто разрисовывал мою кожу. И если слов я не понимал совершенно, то вот немалую часть знаков я узнавал и душа рвалась наружу от ужаса.  
Его напарник отошел от стола с Ирмо, что-то звякнуло и он закричал, последнее что я услышал был мерзкий звук, с каким нож вошел в человеческую плоть. Я застыл, но вместо того чтоб позволить мне отключиться, мне растерли точку под носом и брызнули холодной водой в лицо. Физическая тошнота и слабость отступили, ужас еще больше охватил меня. Я позабыл все свои правила и утверждения, остался только животный страх перед происходящим.  
Удары барабаны, крики Ирмо, бубнеж мужика, все это померкло, когда нож впервые коснулся меня. Удары наносились мастерски, мгновенные, по точно выверенным линиям и точкам, чтоб все вывернуть наизнанку. В какой-то момент меня отвязали, только чтобы перевернуть на живот и нанести раны на спине, дождались крови, собрали и ее, как до этого из предыдущих ран, а заодно и прочитали несколько заклинаний, затылка коснулись какие-то энергетические манипуляции. Вскоре меня опять перевернули и зафиксировали в прежнем положении. А потом снова кровь побежала в подставленные чаши, это я уже у себя увидел, уверен, у Ирмо это случилось еще раньше. В тлеющих курильницах на треногах собрали щепотки пепла странных трав, побросали в чашки с кровью, потом вышла среднего возраста женщина одетая практически обыденно на этом фоне в темное длинное платье, вытащила из мешочка на поясе какой-то порошок и тоже его подсыпала в чашки. У меня было пара минут передышки, пока чашки шли по кругу и все, кроме руководителей и барабанщиков отхлебывали из них. Короткая передышка, во время которой мне снова растерли под носом, чтоб не отключался и все понеслось по кругу, но в какой-то момент я стал замечать не только руку с ножом, крики Ирмо или свои, глухой, ритмичный бой, кружащийся от кровопотери полоток надо мной, но и какие-то вспышки то слева, то справа. На короткий миг удары ножа прекратились и я смог увидеть какую паутину выплетают старшие здесь нелюди. Кроме того, чтоб досуха выжать нас с Ирмо, там было вплетено много чего: начиная от откатов, сливов, многих грехов, еще нашей энергией пользовались чтоб переплести энергетическую сетку на довольно большой территории, причем пользовались нашими каналами, ну да, светлые каналы имеют доступ к сетке в светлом месте. Вроде как воспользовались нашими сигналами как обманками и получили свободный проход. Но и это еще не все, нас не планировалось отпускать даже после смерти. Сейчас делали все чтоб с одной стороны смерть была нелегкой и растянутой, а с другой концентрированной, чтоб был колоссальный по силе выброс энергии, который можно было использовать, например, для разрушения и перемен ситуации на игровом поле.  
Потоки выхватывались и переплетались, существующая сетка трещала по швам, поток боли, идущий от Ирмо, рвал все, его крики давно уже превратились в надсадный вой. Кое-кто уже просто в эйфорию впал от чудовищного выплеска силы. Но самое жуткое, что они пытались дотянуться и выпить весь Свет, который был в нас. И это неожиданно отрезвило меня, меня словно окатили ледяной водой. Не дождетесь твари! Жирно вам будет такой шикарный подарок получить! Выдох, осталось продумать как сделать так, чтоб им досталось по минимуму. Значит, Света захотели? А что будет если его вам показать, да еще немного подхлестнуть? Ого, как Тьма шарахнулась! Ну, да, даже наш Свет без соответствующей обработки заставляет Тьму одергивать щупальца, и даже то, что они выпили нашей крови, да не просто так, а с соответствующими травками и заклинаниями. У меня из груди, несмотря на дурноту и дикую боль начал рваться хохот, дурной и истеричный, и к моему изумлению именно он и сбил ход церемонии. Смех на них подействовал не хуже, чем мой Свет на их Тьму.  
Бубнеж возобновился, сломавшийся было ритм барабанов восстановился, и все потекло как прежде, если бы не мой хохот, который на чуть-чуть, но сбивал руку резавшую меня. Боль меньше не становилась, но каналы оказывались не такими поврежденными, а энергия шла не туда. И отток ее сильно уменьшился. Ага, значит, надо скинуть это Ирмо, правда, я не представлял как. А потом вдруг осенило, я сделал из синей энергии иголку, закинул туда все, что я тут понял и узнал и воткнул ему ее чуть ли не в переносицу, он и так открыт практически всем ветрам, так что не пришлось обо этом заморачиваться. Вдруг он замолчал, и повернул голову ко мне. По его мутному, но ставшему более осмысленным, взгляду я понял, что послание достигло цели, он дернулся и из его горла вырвался невнятный клекот, еще не смех, но уже не крик и не стон. А потом начал тоже смеяться, И снова все дрогнуло, а я увидел, как полосы Света пошли от него и накинулись на тех, кто стоял вокруг него, его охватывал световой пояс, от которого они и шли. И, самое главное, именно он контролировал все это! Он, изрезанный, избитый, измученный, но сейчас контроль ушел к нему. Я уставился на это как завороженный, наблюдая как он обхватывает их, сбивает с ритма, перекрывает ток энергий и своей, и чужих, как властно оттягивает на себя всю ту чудовищную воронку потоков, что клубилась в зале на всех уровнях, а потом, намотав на кулак, рвет всех к себе. Нет, он как был привязанным, так и остался, но на энергетическом уровне он полностью освободился. И все попадали, как болванчики. Я не задумываясь повторил его маневр, швыряя их на пол, их вполне физические тела, накаченные наркотиками и дурной силой подчинились мне, словно так и надо было. Ах, вы же, суки! Вот вам, получите!  
Барабаны уже давно не били, барабанщики, как наименее вовлеченные просто забились в своих углах с легкими контузиями. Руководителями с криками пытались восстановить порядок, младшие маги в массе своей валялись или без сознания, или оглушенными, но уже мало на что годные. Тут баба с травками сама схватилась за нож, что ей совсем не рангу, и бросилась к Ирмо, целя ему в горло. Воронка, вращающаяся над ним вспыхнула Светом настолько ослепительным, что ее просто отшвырнуло от его стола, и она отлетела к моему, где и сползла, раскроив висок об острый край.  
Жрите, твари, Свет! Вы же его так хотели! Получите! И надо мной полыхнуло еще сильнее, то пониже и вширь, выжигая и загоняя на место Тьму, выплеснутую и рожденную в этом месте. Вой, эхом отскакивающий от стен, давно уже был не наш, Ирмо что-то затих, а вот у меня из горла вырывался ликующий хохот, и мне было плевать на порезанное тело, на то, что живым я отсюда не уйду в любом случае, я смешал им все карты и это невероятно радовало.  
Свет хлестал по сторонам, причем, они не могли даже частично взять его под контроль, кто-то выл на одной ноте, один из самых стойких тоже схватился снова за нож и на этот раз двинул ко мне. А вот кто-то дополз до дверей и открыл их, чтобы быть сметенным ворвавшимся вихрем людей в масках и бронежилетах.  
Грохот был уже другим, стал более деловым что ли. Я не особо уже видел, просто мягко свернул свой Свет и затянул частью в себя, частью отправил вверх. И только после этого обратил внимание на то что творилось кругом, кого-то просто стаскивали в стороны, но большинство реально клали мордами в пол, и защелкивали наручники, кто-то подыхал, кто-то был вполне себе бодрым. Двое рванули в сторону, но коротко стрекотнули очереди и они рухнули, как подрезанные. Металлический стук берц, хрипы, маты, запах железа, крови, наркоты и еще какой-то дряни, от которой слезились глаза.  
Всех живых магов выволокли, мертвых просто сволокли в один угол, а потом вспомнили и о нас. Когда вывели практически всех, среди камуфляжников мелькнула поразительно знакомая физиономия. Рустам… Что он тут делает? Друг метнулся ко мне, и начал что-то сбивчиво говорить, несвойственная ему скороговорка пулеметом слетала с его губ, а он дергал ремни, пока один из бойцов не подошел и не разрезал ремни, а потом меня начали осматривать. Меня попытались завернуть в камуфляжную куртку, но я отталкивал руки. Перекатился через край стола, но ноги не удержали и оказался на полу. Раз здесь Рустам, значит меня уже не тронут, остальное меня мало заботило, мне нужно узнать как там Ирмо. Что с ним стало? И тут я увидел… Увидел что с ним случилось.  
Ирмо опустили на пол и я пополз к нему, отбиваясь от попыток обработать и перетянуть мне раны. Отбросил русые с ржавчиной волосы и уставился на спокойное лицо, с безмятежной улыбкой на губах. А потом провел ладонью по груди и с потрясением понял, что под слоем густой, застывающей крови и грязи была чистая кожа, безо всяких признаков ран. Он понял про себя и этот мир достаточно, чтоб снова сделать тело целым и уйти спокойно. Я поднял глаза. Рядом уже его не было. Ушел. Навсегда. Отработал все, что должен был и даже, похоже, сверх того. Глазам стало горячо, и слезы закапали на застывшее лицо. Когда мы оплакиваем своих умерших, то мы оплакиваем и жалеем прежде всего себя. Ушедших следует отпустить к желанной свободе, а не привязывать сильнее к Земле. Я потряс головой, прогоняя слезы и про себя желая ему светлой и легкой дороги. Его душа просыпалась искрами между пальцев этих сволочей, осветив и даже освятив все кругом напоследок. Не удивлюсь, если скоро тут начнутся всякие чудеса и странные исцеления. А потом сильные руки все же подхватили меня и уложили на носилки, наскоро перевязав и обколов. Я провалился в сон, на душе было странное успокоение, рожденное пониманием того, что хоть одному, но я точно помог стать свободным.  
Проснулся я внезапно на операционном столе. Вокруг меня столпилась куча народу в зеленых халатах и масках, двое держали какие-то листки в руках.  
\- Что-то я не понимаю, вроде по описаниям, раны были намного сложнее и глубже, а теперь на спине почти ничего и нет. Шить там даже не стоит, наложим скрепки.  
\- Ага, - также невнятно отозвался второй. – Непонятки, ну да, ладно, готовьте наркоз. О, прочухался! Ну-ка быстро, на наркоз аллергия есть или какие-то еще реакции?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил я. – Мне никогда не делали операций.  
\- Зато теперь сделаем, шить вас, друг сердечный, и шить, правда, есть у меня подозрение, что заживет на тебе, как на собаке. Так, давайте наркоз.  
\- Подождите, что…, - но мне уже закрыли рот маской и я поплыл.  
В себя пришел уже в палате, где ко мне тут же подскочила медсестра и радостно сообщила, что очень хорошо что проснулся, долго проспав, а пока перевязка, уколы, после чего меня немного покормят и хотят со мной поговорить. Двое крепких мужиков переложили на каталку и потащили в перевязочную. Клиника была частной, вроде той, к которой я относился по страховке с работы. Но моя страховка совершенно точно не покрывала одиночной палаты и операций. Поэтому стоило задуматься еще и во сколько мне все это станет.  
Врач в восхищении поцокала языком, сообщила, что на мне заживает все с фантастической скоростью, пожалуй, и швы снимет раньше запланированного. Там же я узнал, что проспал больше двух суток. Я после наркоза все никак не мог прийти в себя и взять контроль над своими потоками, поэтому болезненно морщился, боль приходилось терпеть, как простому смертному, благо что-то обезболивающие мне вкатили вместе с антибиотиками. Меня вернули в палату, где влили пару ложек бульона, еще раз заботливо осведомились о самочувствии и в состоянии ли я принять гостей и побеседовать с ними с часок. Мне нечего не оставалось как согласиться, понимая, что отвертеться можно только не надолго, но и у меня самого накопились вопросы, на которые хотелось получить ответы.  
Когда я уже начал клевать носом под воздействием лекарств, в палате нарисовались двое. Довольно плотные дядьки средней внешности и удивительного сходства, где их клонировали? Похожи больше, чем мои офисные знакомцы, многие из которых достигли такого уровня мимикрии, что цветом лица давно уже сливаются со своим серым пиджаком. У обоих сквозь невзрачную неприметность проглядывалась нехилой силы стальная стена. В немногих местах делают такое, и мое настроение стремительно поползло вниз.  
\- Добрый день, - поздоровался один из них, что повыше и с большим количеством волос, второй – пониже – эхом вторил ему.  
\- Точно добрый? – поинтересовался я.  
\- Наверняка, - отозвался первый. – Раз вы остались в живых после такого, то этот день для вас по определению добрый. К тому же здесь вы под присмотром хороших специалистов.  
\- А кстати где это – здесь? И не могли бы представиться?  
\- Меня зовут Николай Иванович, моего коллегу – Алексеем Степановичем. Частная клиника в Москве, вас сюда доставили вертолетом.  
\- Моя страховка такое не покрывает, - сказал я.  
\- Об этом можете не думать, никто не заинтересован, что о произошедшем узнал еще кто-либо, и уж точно не стоит ставить в известность ни вашего страховщика, ни вашего работодателя. Будет оплачена любая врачебная помощь, которая вам понадобится после этого. Так что не беспокойтесь об этом.  
\- И кому же я обязан такому повышенному вниманию к своей персоне?  
\- Скажем так, мы представляем интересы одной компании, частной, не государственной, - на последнем слове было сделано ударение. – В число наших интересов входит и безопасность определенного круга лиц и определенного региона. Те, кто на вас напал, эту самую безопасность сильно нарушали.  
\- Но причем тут я и как вы вообще там оказались? И потом каким образом группка колдунов может помешать кому бы то ни было, способному организовать такой штурм и такое нападение?  
\- Олег, - тот, кто назвался Николаем Ивановичем одними губами обозначил улыбку. – Позвольте говорить откровенно, в общем-то если не просьба определенного человека, нас бы там не было, хотя мы за вами приглядываем давно.  
\- Какого человека?  
\- Сергей Кузьменков, это вам о чем-то говорит? – я кивнул насколько мог. В груди разливался холод, так звали Аленкиного отца. – Когда вас схватили, то ваши друзья на всех парах вернулись в Москву, ваша подруга позвонила своему отцу и все ему рассказала, так как он давно и плотно сотрудничает с нами, а описанных ими людей мы давно искали, и в то же время мы были все же достаточно заинтересованы в вашем благополучии, вот так мы и оказались здесь. Мне очень жаль, что не смогли спасти второго парня, вы его знали?  
\- Увидел за несколько часов, как все началось, вы что-то узнали о нем? – Незачем им знать о том, какие разговоры мы вели те часы. – Хорошо, я понял, вы откликнулись на просьбу Аленкиного отца и приехали сюда? Да еще так быстро? Зачем именно? И еще почему?  
\- Вы знаете для чего делался этот обряд? – спросил меня Алексей Степанович, до этого момента молчавший.  
\- Нет, - и не соврал же, я действительно не знаю какие именно причины были для этого кровавого непотребства.  
\- Во-первых, силы, освобождавшиеся при том, что они делали были достаточны, для того чтобы разломать еще больше привычные энергетические структуры. Вы понимаете, о чем я? – я кивнул. – Так вот, помимо снятия существующих ограничений, которые и так слабеют день ото дня, вас планировалось использовать еще и для того, чтобы перекроить сферы влияния и определенные потоки, если вы понимаете. В общем, эта группа старалась и для себя и для своих покровителей, которые в таких подвалах, понятное дело, не показываются, но свой кусок и весьма жирный, должен заметить, получают. Вы не дали им провести ритуал до конца, точнее полностью его сломали своим влиянием, от Виктора они вообще ничего не получили, более того, он доломал все что мог, к нашему облегчению.  
\- Виктор?  
\- Ваш товарищ по несчастью. Вам он представился другим именем?  
\- Да, игровым.  
\- Ага, значит и это тоже  
\- Они специально за нами следили?  
\- За вами они следили только с того момента, как вы оказались в Ярославле и попали в поле их зрения. Найти вас не могли долго, пока один из наиболее сильных участников вас не засек и уже с его помощью прицельно вели слежку. А вот Виктору повезло еще меньше, его планомерно готовил на роль жертвы руководитель той группы, в которой он занимался и специально привез его туда к исполнителям этой мерзости. Мальчику очень не повезло, впрочем, таким осторожным и осмотрительным, как вы, мало кто бывает, сила кружит голову. И верится в безопасность. Что вы ему такое сказали, что он смог переломить ход ритуала? – вдруг резко спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, о многом говорили, уже всего не припомню. И что именно повлияло на него не скажу, просто сам не знаю. Вы мне лучше скажите, ладно я, если даже вы знали обо мне – кстати откуда? – но я попал под их интересы случайно, но если вы знали обо всем, почему не предупредили Виктора? Почему не взяли его под опеку?  
\- Мы не можем водить всех ищущих просветления и попадающих под нож за ручку всю жизнь! В Союзе пробовали, пока было спокойно, а потом, когда хлынуло, то уже поток этот удержать не смогли, да и не хотели. Но сейчас мы в частной конторе, которая располагает ограниченными средствами, хоть и большими, да и не все охватывает.  
\- Все что от вас требовалась, сделать так, чтоб с ним кто-то поговорил и вправил мозги, вы же использовали всегда все эти группы и школы, чтоб искать там настоящих сенсов. Просто разговор и чтоб он поверил. Все.  
Алексей вздохнул.  
\- Не Виктор, так кто-то другой бы на его месте оказался, возможно вы бы один там и были бы главным блюдом.  
Так я и был главным блюдом, чуть не брякнул я, но вовремя прикусил язык. Виктор-Ирмо был просто аперитивом, они успели все переиграть, и меня оставить на горячее.  
\- То есть вы просто выжидали и что теперь? Один мертв, второй ранен, вроде больше никто из посторонних не пострадал. Что теперь? Вы их сдадите ментам с тем, чтоб их отпустили за отсутствием улик или чего-то там еще?  
\- Никого из той группы никуда не отпустим, сами разберемся, - жестко усмехнулся Николай Иванович. – Теперь уже и возможность будет до кое-кого повыше дотянуться. Так что считайте, что все было ненапрасно.  
\- Ненапросно? – у меня все-таки задергался глаз. – Знаете, у вас своеобразные представления о том, что напрасно, а что – нет. Впрочем, вы явно не мелочитесь.  
\- Олег, прекратите истерику! Нам очень жаль, что мы не успели спасти вас обоих! Но сотни, а то и тысячи людей по всей стране и по всему миру гибнет таким же образом и мы не можем их спасти, прежде всего потому, что они становятся жертвами своей беспечности, да и просто собственной глупости! Но мы не можем всех спасать, нам бы хотя спасти тех, кого успеваем!  
\- И кого же? У кого есть деньги или их окружение?  
\- Зачем же, все-таки стараемся спасать и других людей.  
\- Понятно, - я задышал глубже, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Бесполезно метать перед ними бисер, хоть они и не свиньи, но у них свои цели и задачи, а такие относятся к людям, как к просто инструментам, которые можно поберечь, помочь или вырастить, ну или еще лучше, просто под руку подвернулись. Поэтому пора прекращать с ними говорить об этом. И что-то я сильно завелся, учитывая что за лекарства во мне плескались. Посмотрел и … вот же суки, пролезли и начали хозяйничать. Сейчас во мне несколько огромных дыр, даже для не самого маститого сенса не составит труда на меня воздействовать. Оборзели в пень. И я их всех их выкинул, демонстративно и не церемонясь, обрывая нити и связи. Мне было плевать что так грубо нельзя. И мстительно перевел стрелки на их умельцев, чтоб они же за мои действия и отдувались. – Вы так и не ответили на мои вопросы по поводу того откуда все вы меня знаете и что вы знаете про Виктора.  
Они принялись рассказывать, сначала про меня. Все оказалось банально. Я был у них под колпаком недавно, года полтора, с того самого момента, когда Аленка появилась в жизни Рустама и кто-то из гостей заметил сияние, идущее от нее. Отмотали, посмотрели кто это так влияет на девочку, офигели от уровня силы и принялись меня пасти. Аккуратно, ненавязчиво, снимая основную информацию с Аленки, попытались работать с Рустамом, он их послал. Но не отказал в просьбе присматривать за другом и в случае любой необходимости звонить. Вот и рванули звонить благодаря чему и был я отбит.  
В принципе за такой интерес с этой точки зрения должен быть благодарен, но благодарности во мне не было ни на грош, хотели бы предотвратили бы еще на стадии наблюдения. Ведь знали же зачем темные собирались! Знали зачем уехал в Ярославль Ирмо. Но ничего не предприняли, пока существующее положение не раскачали так, что и они могли уже вклиниваться и использовать по своему усмотрению. Ведь выброс энергии был колоссальный, не Хиросима, конечно, но положили пару десятков не самых слабых темных, плюс смерть Ирмо наложилась. Впрочем, вот она-то, хотя на это очень рассчитывали обе стороны, всю схему и планы поломала. Он ушел, не только ничего не потеряв, но и отыграв разом все. Молодец, что и говорить, за него стоит только порадоваться. И вся горечь от потери драгоценной находки куда-то испарилась, он смог переиграть всю эту шваль на их же поле. Неопытный мальчишка всех уделал. Выхлоп от ритуала был минимальный, причем остался в основном мой, а не его.  
Про Виктора мне тоже рассказали, внешне у него была предельна банальная жизнь студента, учащегося спустя рукава. Учеба его вообще не интересовала, его интересовали возможности использовать и обуздать странные способности, в результате чего он прошел несколько школ и групп, спустив на это дело кучу денег, времени и сил. Пока не попал в последнюю, где его принялись облизывать со всех сторон, убеждая в исключительной одаренности. В Ярославль приехал для очередной инициации, ну а чем дело закончилось мне было известно.  
Я слушал, кивал, и меня дико клонило в сон. Я все же быстро устал. И сейчас больше всего хотела спать. И практически уже уснул, когда меня вырвала из сонной пелены фраза:  
\- А что бы вы сказали о сотрудничестве с нами?  
\- Простите?  
\- У нас есть несколько подразделений, которые занимаются всякого рода экстрасенсорикой, мы были бы рады вас видеть там, а вы бы спокойно, в свое удовольствие занимались бы любимым делом.  
Я еще раз взглянул на них и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, в мои планы не входит менять работу в ближайшее время. Но спасибо за предложение.  
\- Не передумаете? – Я снова качнул головой, которая и так уже была чугунной, а каждое веко весило как минимум тонну. – Ну что ж, тогда не будем вам больше мешать. Но вот моя визитка, - и Николай Иванович протянул мне светло-серый кусочек картона. – Вы можете позвонить мне в любой момент, если у вас возникнут ко мне вопросы, возможно, вам понадобиться помощь, любая, или вы, может быть, передумайте, звоните, не раздумывайте. Я всегда буду рад вас слушать или видеть.  
Они исчезли, а я уснул, закинув визитку в один ящиков тумбочки возле кровати. Несколько дней я только отсыпался, меня кормили, таскали на процедуры и с удивлением таращились на заживающие швы. Кроме того, меня потащили к стоматологу, который подшил десны, чтоб удержать шатающиеся зубы, вроде все прошло успешно. В последний раз я лежал в больнице много лет назад, и разница в комфорте и отношении была весьма заметной. Но через четыре дня после операции, когда и наркоз отпустил окончательно, и ходить уже мог без боли, ну почти без боли, уже захотелось выписаться. Не отпускали. Как и не пускали никого ко мне. Единственно, заверили, что всех, кого надо, в том числе и родственников и на работе, поставили в известность. Телефон мой пал смерть храбрых еще в Ярославле, со стационарного звонить не разрешали, о ноуте заикнулся – отшили. И вообще у меня было четкое ощущение, что меня плотно пасли, не подпуская никого, чтобы поиграть на нервах. В палате был огромный телевизор, к нему же стояла стопка дисков. Перебрал ничего не хотел ни смотреть, ни слушать. В итоге, я смотрел или некоторые передачи «Культуры», или редкие советские фильмы, сто раз уже пересмотренные и знакомые до последнего слова. Но остальное смотреть было невозможно – раздражало. Правда, девчонки-медсестры все же притаскивали на флешке некоторые альбомы и фильмы, о которых я просил. Мою читалку мне тоже запретили. Такая вот странная и избирательная изоляция.  
А потом, когда меня привели после перевязки, и я ворочался и морщился от боли, которую все никак не мог заглушить, в дверь постучали и вошла среднего роста светловолосая женщина. Я мгновенно забыл о всякой боли.  
Такого количества Света я не видел ни от одного человека, поэтому вылупился на нее, несмотря на боль не в силах оторвать взгляда.  
\- Кто вы? - спросил я улыбающуюся женщину.  
\- Может будем на ты?  
\- Можно, - согласился я, и спросил ничего не понимая. - Как ты оказалась здесь?  
Ведь для меня было уму непостижимо встретиться со светлым человеком такой силы. А тут такой сюприз.  
\- Приехала вместе с отрядом, - продолжила она. – Рустам требовал, чтобы кто-то из нас, да еще и не один поехал, к тому же Аленка истерила и как заведенная твердила про каких-то темных колдунов. Но если бы не ты, мы бы вряд ли с ними справились, слишком их было много, да и сильные они очень.  
Каких-то темных колдунов? Я начал потихоньку трезветь, отходя от обаяния ее Света.  
\- Откуда вы их знаете? Ну, моих ребят? – начиная понимать, что за светлый шлейф все время тянулся за Аленкой, спросил я.  
\- Я много лет знакома с ее отцом, а теперь работаю с ним. И Аленку знаю лет с десяти. А после того, как она вышла замуж, я проверила и ее, и Рустама и каково же было мое удивление, когда я обнаружила присутствие сильнейшего светлого рядом с ними. Вот за тобой и начали присматривать с тех пор.  
\- А Рустам… - сглотнул я.  
\- Да, он тоже с нами работает, - кивнула она.  
\- Но он же ничего не умеет!  
\- Он умеет достаточно, то, ради чего ты постоянно вокруг него крутишься – давать Свет миру и людям, ну и еще кое-что по мелочи, достаточное, чтобы он мог оказывать нам кое-какие услуги.  
\- Он… он тоже за мной следил?  
\- Он присматривал за тобой только как друг, а не по нашему поручению, потому что очень переживает за тебя. У него ушло много времени, чтобы он смог тебя отпустить. Когда успокоился. Но у него такая натура, что ему необходимо о ком-то постоянно заботится и опекать. Впрочем, мы сможем все обсудить позже, а ты – задать вопросы не только ему, но и мне.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Ой, да, прости, совсем забыла о манерах. Меня зовут Марина, я на данный момент – твой ангел-хранитель.  
\- На ангела ты не тянешь, - грубовато заметил я.  
\- Может и не тяну, но с его обязанностями вполне справляюсь, - откликнулась Марина. – А пока отдыхай, тебе надо спать и восстанавливаться. Врачи свое дело сделали, теперь я подлечу тебя немного. Надо с тебя счистить Тьму, которой ты нахватался во время обряда, и навести порядок в тебе, ты позволишь?  
Я кивнул, было уже без разницы, хотя я отлично понимал, что основной ее задачей будет никак не мое лечение, а сканирование и получение ясной картины что за чудо в перьях ей досталось. Смотри, все равно всего не увидишь, по крайней, по моим представлениям о том, что возможно для нее, а что – нет, но после последних событий у меня уже многое под сомнением.  
\- Ну, вот и все, - Марина все также солнечно улыбнулась. – Как ты сейчас?  
\- Получше, - отозвался прислушиваясь к своему телу.  
\- Вот и отлично, - она откинулась на спинку стула, и принялась подчищать за собой, закрывая дверь там. – Я хотела тебя спросить. Ведь ты не просто так был дружен с Рустамом? Что-то тебя привлекло.  
\- Его Свет, - честно ответил я. Смысла врать не видеть, и так все понятно.  
\- А не хочешь работать и общаться каждый день с такими же?  
\- В вашей шарашке? Нет, спасибо, как-то не тянет.  
\- Ты мог бы и подучится и узнать много нового. Ну и окружение, конечно же, это не твой банк, где ты каждый день шарахаешься от темных демонов.  
И тут я понял, что предпочту работать рядом с демонами, чем с такими демонами. Контора, хоть и была частной, но не совсем, концы уходили во вполне ожидаемом направлении – военные и спецслужбы. Мне не было не интересно, ни то, ни другое, и пусть экспериментов они уже практически не ставят, им сейчас нужны уже готовые или почти готовые, с минимум обучения, функционалы, но встретить среди них нормального человека или нетемного, сложнее, чем в банке. Поэтому там я ничего не забыл. Меня физически затошнило от увиденного. Но вот в такой вот частной конторе, под их заботливым присмотром, был целый отдел светлых. Это было феноменально, невероятно привлекательно и чертовски подозрительно, ибо не понимаю что их там собрало. А то, что не понятно, то подозрительно по определению.  
С моих губ чуть не слетело «Ну, да, буду каждый день шарахаться от светлых, от которых не буду знать чего ждать», но удержался.  
\- Знаете, нет, благодарен за такое предложение, но я не могу согласится. Я пока не готов что-либо менять в своей жизни. Мне сейчас надо переварить то, что случилось.  
\- Может быть, позже?  
\- Может быть, - но скорее всего нет навсегда.  
Свое согласие на такое я дам только в случае войны, когда моя защита из пассивной сможет перейти в активную, а так я и так регулярно вношу свою лепту в защитный щит над страной, который плетут в том числе и фсбшные маги. Многие его выплетают, и светлые, и темные, и даже серые, ибо все хотят хотя бы относительного спокойствия и порядка. Последнего внутри страны нет, но вот внешних врагов все это неплохо сдерживает.  
А пока я не хочу быть в компании, которая только и может что использовать меня вслепую или использовать моих друзей. Марина еще немного пощебетала, а потом сославшись на какие-то неотложные дела и пообещав навещать меня, исчезла. А мысли мои продолжали крутится вокруг друзей. А точнее, Рустама.  
Рустам, ох, елки зеленые… Как неожиданно получилось, что ты еще и следил за мной. Странно, что я этого вообще не ощущал, твое присутствие в моей жизни за последние четыре года стало естественным, как дыхание, я даже не задумывался над тем, как это все случилось и зачем тебе это нужно. Я поверил Свету в тебе, мне казалось это достаточным. А тут новые друзья-знакомые нарисовались. Выходило горько, очень горько.  
Я глубоко вздохнул, сразу же заныли стянутые треснувшие ребра, пока я крутился, стремясь утихомирить боль в них, вместо того, чтоб снять ее энергетически, но для этого надо сосредоточиться, а я все не мог. В душе была странная пустота. Наконец, я улегся так, чтоб они меньше беспокоили, и убрал боль. В этот момент дверь открылась и вошел Рустам. Подошел, сел на стул рядом с койкой и мы молча смотрели друг на друга пару минут. Мне сказать было нечего, а почему не начинал он догадывался.  
\- Как ты? – выдавил не самый остроумный вопрос он.  
\- Нормально, подлечусь так вообще шикарно будет. Мне следовало бы сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты сделал…  
\- Не за что, - затряс головой Рустам. – Разве мог я поступить иначе?  
\- Наверное, нет, но вот адресаты обращения были весьма неожиданны, - я не смог удержать сарказм в своем голосе.  
\- Извини, но мне больше не к кому было обращаться, вот и пришлось пользоваться связями тестя, тем более что знал, времени у нас в обрез, а они могут реагировать очень оперативно. Повезло, что не все сразу сделали.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Коля сильно ругался? И по какой причине я оказался в больнице? По твоей версии? – резко и непоследовательно сменил я тему спустя несколько минут.  
\- Хулиганы напали, - ответил он.  
\- Хулиганы, - повторил я. – Да, хулиганы, целая банда. А другая банда меня отбила с твоей подачи.  
\- Это не банда, прекрати, - поморщился он. – Просто организация, которая присматривает за всяким странным.  
\- Странным, - хмыкнул я. – И сильно я странный?  
\- Самый странный человек, которого я видел за свою жизнь, - медленно ответил он.  
\- Так уж и самый, - издевательски фыркнул я. – Я тут недавно увидел субъектов похлеще себя. Почему ты молчал об этом? – без перехода спросил я.  
\- О чем? О том, кем и где работает мой тесть? Или то, что иногда я рассказываю его приятелям о тебе? О том, что я иногда видел у тебя? Ты хоть знаешь что я видел, глядя на тебя? Я тоже могу спросить, почему же ты молчал?  
\- И что же ты видел? – пожал плечами я и тут же поморщился, зря я это сделал. – Я ничего не мог сказать о себе, кроме того, что я человек со странностями. А это ты и сам видел.  
\- Ты светился, я не всегда это видел, но когда замечал, то глазам больно становилось. Я до сих пор помню, как вошел в комнату, а ты там сидишь, типа медитируешь, а вокруг тебя сияние, но когда ты открыл глаза, то это было нечто. У человека таких глаз быть просто не может.  
\- Почему молчал? – после паузы спросил я.  
\- Ты никогда не говорил на эти темы, на любые попытки их коснутся презрительно фыркал.  
\- Я? – удивился. – Я просто не представляю как говорить об этом с кем бы то ни было. Это слишком личное, да и слов таких нет, чтобы это объяснить.  
\- А теперь представляешь? После того как ты пережег всех их?  
\- Не знаю, может быть и могу. Я только не понимаю в каких словах и терминах тебе это все объяснить. Ответь мне: почему? Ты со мной возился только потому, что я представлялся тебе странным субъектом? Или позже, когда ты «присматривал» за мной? Почему ты обо мне рассказывал кому-то?  
\- Я не могу объяснить рационально почему я начал с тобой сближаться, я просто не мог от тебя оторваться, Олег. Ты притягивал, как магнит. И я грелся возле тебя.  
\- Странно, обычно люди от Света шарахаются сильнее, чем от Тьмы, она для них комфортнее и спокойнее, им в ней удобнее. В тебе самом есть Свет, тебе его мало?  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой он. – Не мало, только я чувствую, что рядом с тобой его становится все больше. Я бы даже сказал, что единственное что я понимал достоверно было четкое понимание: Свет от тебя расходится кругами и ты освещаешь все кругом, ты все меняешь одним своим присутствием. Только это не единственное что ты делаешь! Я же знаю, я иногда чувствую твое тепло, это практически как ожог. Что же ты делаешь?  
\- Несу Свет, как ты выразился, показываю Путь. Практически, как и ты.  
\- Но ведь у тебя все это по-другому. Что же ты делаешь.  
\- Я сказал, что мог. Я показываю Путь, а отвечать на вопросы этого Пути каждому придется самому. Практически я своим лучом ставлю человека на дорогу, но как он или она пройдет ее и ответит на вопросы, это уже его дело.  
\- Меня тоже ты поставил?  
\- Да, и тебя, и Аленку, и вы отлично справляетесь.  
\- Что за Путь, Олег?  
\- Дорога в настоящую жизнь и настоящий мир.  
\- А этот, что ненастоящий? Или что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ну как тебе сказать, настоящим его сложно назвать, учитывая что он расползается по швам сейчас. Так что, наверное нет, ненастоящий.  
\- И что за настоящая жизнь? Или настоящий мир?

\- Я не знаю. Я знаю только то, что каждый там ответит за все, что натворил. Чего здесь не происходит. Здесь невинный отвечает за виноватого, а всякая мразь живет припеваючи. Причинно-следственные связи здесь практически не работают. Это мир хаоса. Суть его - Хаос и иллюзии. Но боль и проблемы этот мир может доставить совсем неиллюзорные.  
\- Ты сам работаешь, один?  
\- Свою работу я выполняю сам, - а о большем тебе знать не положено. – Так ты мне не ответил: почему?  
Тут я увидел краем глаза серебристые, искрящиеся восходящие потоки в углу комнаты, присмотрелся, но ничего толком не увидел, а как только перевел взгляд снова на Рустама, то опять в углу заколыхались серебристые, прерывистые сполохи. Что за нах? Кто-то прослушивал наш разговор? Просканировал, так и есть, прослушка стоит. Поднялась злость, я достаточно человек, чтобы мне все это не нравилось. И я с садизмом переломал всю аппаратуру. Люди, которые слушали, конечно, не забудут, но записей не будет, ни одной.  
\- Мне казалось, что ты будешь в безопасности.  
\- О, да! И конечно, то, что было пару дней назад, было пределом безопасности! Что они тебе напели в уши, Рус? Мне вот дико интересно. Хотя постой, тебе же интересно, что я могу? Смогу ли воспроизвести тот разговор? Не смогу, но смысл был примерно такой: во имя безопасности, хорошо хоть не страны, а вообще, тебе бы не мешало бы за мной приглядывать. Особой ценности за мной не углядели, только раздутую самость, но вот потенциал признан неплохим, меня заморозили, как котлету, на всякий случай, а тебя приставили эту котлету стеречь. Вот и спрашивай после этого про мир, где даже светлого используют таким образом, а он еще и соглашается!  
Рустам молчал, не отрывая от меня взгляда, потом вздохнул и снова переспросил:  
\- И твоя цель сделать мир таким, где каждый получит по заслугам? И каков же будет результат?  
\- Результат? Понятия не имею. Не смотри на меня так, я действительно не знаю что будет, потому что изменения сейчас идут лавинообразно и никто не может толком просмотреть будущее далеко. С реальностями работают очень плотно, и, когда я пытаюсь что-либо углядеть в будущем, в последнее время я вижу только потоки Света и больше ничего. Остается надеется, что мы будем в том новом мире. А если нет…. Что ж, я не откажусь и просто оказаться подальше отсюда и никогда больше сюда не возвращаться. У меня есть некоторый перечень обязанностей, которые я принял на себя. Вроде как я с ними справляюсь. А что будет… это уже от очень многого зависит, но, похоже, все идет как планировалось.  
\- Кем планировалось?  
\- А вот это тебя не касается, - грубо ответил я. – Ты мне так внятно и не ответил на мой вопрос. А я не собираюсь отвечать на твои. Это не игра в одни ворота.  
Мне было неприятно ему это говорить, и видеть его поникшим, я ему слишком многим обязан, впрочем, как выяснилось, кажется, я уже полностью расплатился с ним. И при этом, я острейшим образом понимал, что не хочу терять ни его, ни Аленку, как и понимал, что терять меня они тоже не хотят. Оба. Вот такая вот херня получалась.  
\- Прости, - выдавил он устало. – Я никогда не хотел ни обидеть тебя, ни как-то повредить тебе. Но не смог с этим справиться.  
\- Вот только не надо давить на жалость, Рус. Ты справился с задачей, но, бля, мог бы просто намекнуть и мог бы отказаться. От их предложений.  
\- От таких предложений не отказываются.  
\- Не отказываются? И чтобы они с тобой сделали? Любимый тесть, не желая огорчить единственную дочку, скорее бы всего прикрыл бы тебя. А что тебе стоило сказать, что ты ничего не видишь и не понимаешь? Да, есть такой друг-приятель, но наши отношения никого не касаются.  
\- Олег, так и было, в общем-то.  
\- Но ты время от времени отвечал на некоторые вопросы некоторых товарищей, а на некоторые не отвечал, тебя тупо сканировали.  
-Не знаю, может быть.  
\- Зато я знаю, - отозвался я, устало прикрывая глаза.  
\- И что теперь? – после минутного молчания спросил Рустам.  
\- Ничего, пока ничего. Я не собираюсь от вас отказываться. Но морду набить тебе хочется. Очень.  
Он наклонился надо мной. Я с удивлением посмотрел на него.  
\- Бей.  
\- Ты что, совсем охренел?  
\- Ну, если тебе станет легче от того, что ты мне двинешь, то давай, вперед.  
\- Ты – придурок, Рус, ты об это знаешь?  
\- Может быть, но я – твой друг, который, может и накосячил, с твоей точки зрения, но отказываться от тебя и твоей дружбы не собирается. Хочешь вмазать мне, давай, только выпусти пар и давай дальше разговаривать.  
Я начал нервно ржать. Ударить его у меня бы сейчас и не получилось бы. А тут он мне устроил цирк с конями. Придурок, вот настоящий придурок.  
\- Отвали от меня, если тебе не хватило острых ощущений за это время, то я тебе их добавлю. В виде поноса. И будет тебе счастье. Из туалета не вылезешь.  
\- А ты можешь? - полюбопытствовал он, отодвигаясь.  
\- Могу, - кивнул я, чувствуя как исчезают и тают обида и злость. Да, придурок, но мой собственный придурок, если угодно, с его тараканами придется мириться, они идут обязательно в комплекте с ним, да, слил меня, что самое паршивое, но тут уже ничего не поделаешь, будем с этим разбираться и жить дальше.  
\- И что теперь? – спросил он.  
\- Дальше жить будем, - отозвался, успокаиваясь.  
Кривая ухмылка тронула его губы.  
\- Хороший план.  
Потом я все-таки отрубился. А когда проснулся, то рядом сидела Аленка с виноватым и беспокойным выражением лица. Увидев, что я очнулся, она засуетилась.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! Как ты?  
\- Да, вроде получше, - хотя по-прежнему подташнивало, и все тело ходило ходуном.  
\- Скоро врач придет и тебя проверят.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал я, а она в это время взяла меня за руку.  
\- Олеж.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты простишь нас?  
\- Уже простил, ты довольна?  
\- Угу, - выдохнула она и я понял, что ее немногословность обусловлена попытками удержаться от плача. А потом она практически легла рядом со мной, уткнувшись носом в левое, наименее пострадавшее плечо. И пижама стала намокать от ее слез, все же не удержалась. Я вздохнул и положил ладонь на ее затылок, поглаживая и успокаивая, все же когда при мне плачет женщина, я чувствую себя крайне неловко.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - нет, мне это начинает нравиться, сначала один, теперь вторая. Все нервные, один я из железа.  
Маму ко мне, наконец-то, начали пускать после всех этих душеспасительных бесед, и она моталась ко мне каждый день из Подмосковья, привозя домашнюю еду, хотя откровенно говоря здесь кормили лучше, и периодически начинала надо мною причитать.  
Потом было несколько тяжелых и неприятных разговоров, смысл которых сводился к попыткам так или иначе завербовать меня работать. Но все отклонил, и предупредил, что попытки приблизиться ко мне буду просто отсекать. Последний разговор был с Мариной, она все допытывалась, с кем же я работаю и чего ждать от моей работы, от чего я отмахивался.  
\- Какой же будет, по-вашему, результат? – допытывалась она. Привыкнув к ее Свету и поняв, как именно она его использует, я подрастерял свой энтузиазм в ее отношении.  
\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил я. – Возможно, я его никогда не увижу.  
\- Что так?  
\- Вероятно, просто не доживу.  
\- И это вас не останавливает?  
\- Нет, я должен выполнять свою работу.  
И заверил их, что и от этого отказываться не собираюсь. От этого даже фсбшные маги не отказываются, ну хоть в кои-то веки выполняют свои прямые обязанности – защищают страну. А не сдают ее, кое до кого начало доходить, что народ и есть последний щит от Тьмы. Ладно, черт с ними, пусть сами выкручиваются, не справятся, знают не хуже меня, что с ними будет.  
Через две недели вышел на работу. Приехал уже в новый офис. Николай встретил меня у входа, отдал новую карточку и повел в этот дурацкий опен-спейс. Но там нас ждал сюрприз. Мы прошли помещение насквозь и оказались в маленьком кабинете. С прежним не сравнить, но все же лучше сидеть вместе со всеми.  
\- Оклемался? – меланхолично поинтересовался он, изучая мою физиономию со еле заметными следами покоцанности. Теперь, когда кругом никого не было, он мог это сделать неторопливо и со вкусом.  
\- Ну, практически, - сказал я, роясь в коробках. Николай собрал все мои вещи и наклеил на коробки мою фамилию, теперь осталось только разложить их по местам. Было несколько тесновато. Но все равно ощущение возвращения на круги своя радовало.  
\- Гопота совсем оборзела, - все также спокойно продолжал он.  
\- Не то слово, - поддакнул я.  
\- Справку принес?  
\- Ага.  
\- Отнеси кадровикам, они сидят дальше по коридору, справа, - напутствовал Николай, залезая в базу и пропадая для мира.  
Внешне в моей жизни ничего не изменилось, все также, хотя я дергался первое время, что нахожусь под пристальным наблюдением всяких левых личностей и надеялся, что никто из них не сдаст меня правительственным или около того умельцам, но вроде таких не замечал. А потом забил, все равно значительную часть происходящего они не фиксируют, вначале я мстительно жег им приборы, а потом и на это забил, заметив резкое их уменьшение. Эксгибиционизмом не страдал никогда, но, в общем, интенсивность наблюдения скоро пошла на спад и я успокоился. Ищите, если охота, если денег некуда девать.  
Мои отношения с Рустамом и Аленкой стали не прохладнее, нет, а какие более трезвыми, что ли. Но все равно, мне было с ними хорошо, и я по-прежнему был частью их семьи. Кризис еще не миновал, но, кажется, мы его вполне успешно проходили. Было несколько очень тяжелых разговоров, в которых многое выяснили. Но мы остались вместе. Наши пути все еще вместе.  
Иногда вспоминался Ирмо, но все реже с того момента как я увидел его во сне, парящего в потоках Света и счастливо улыбающегося. Сердце за него было спокойно, хоть я и не справился со своей ответственностью за него, но самое главное он был счастлив и свободен. И ушел дальше.  
А так у меня есть повседневность и восхитительный мир Света, свободы и полета. Пока только в медитации, но скоро я там буду на самом деле. И снова буду летать, когда крылья и в реальности оживут за моей спиной.


End file.
